


Love, Lust, Faith and Dreams

by alice_angel_fic



Category: AFI
Genre: BDSM, Dominant/Submissive, Jadam - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Master/Servant, drumsticks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_angel_fic/pseuds/alice_angel_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new album means a new tour, but neither Jade nor Adam are ready for what that means for them and the kinky relationship they’ve tried to put behind them. Their lives have changed and a lot has happened since they were last on the road, but there’s nowhere Jade would rather be than on his knees for Adam, begging to obey him and hurt for him. And there’s nothing Adam would rather do than inflict the dominance and pain his submissive lover craves so much.<br/>With the guidance of an old friend and an invitation to play in a kinky private club from a fellow musician and his actor lover, maybe they can find a way to satisfy their lusts without destroying the new lives and marriages they’ve built.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> All events in this story are pure fiction and never happened. Characters may be based on real people but their thoughts, actions and choices are pure fantasy. All additional characters are entirely fictional. 
> 
> Author Note :  
> The title of this story is taken from the Thirty Seconds to Mars album and for this story AFI are touring with Thirty Seconds To Mars, as they did a little while ago. But here AFI headlining with TSTM supporting.  
> There is one chapter in here that is solely Viggo Mortensen/Jared Leto, but the rest are all Jadam.

CHAPTER ONE

There’s something incredibly nostalgic and special about getting onto the tour bus at the start of a tour. Jade felt it, and he knew his bandmates did too. It was like stepping back into the past and forward into the future at the same time. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and found himself swallowing hard as he climbed aboard. It was the smell that hit him first, so familiar and comforting, and a great deal more pleasant than it would be in a few weeks’ time. He looked around and nodded his head approvingly. Behind him he heard Hunter whistle softly in agreement. 

“Much nicer than our first bus,” the bass player said, easing himself past Jade and walking towards the sleeping area at the back of the bus. 

Adam followed them down the length of the vehicle and dropped his bag on one of the large, comfortable-looking bunks. Davey got on last, as he always did. It was a tradition of his, and Davey was a bit of a stickler for tradition. The rest of the band called him superstitious, but Davey shrugged them off and ignored their playful jibes. 

“Wow, we’ve come a long way guys,” he smiled, slowly turning his head to take it all in. 

It was true; they had come a long way since the early days of driving from one dingy venue to another, in a rattling old minivan that served as transport, accommodation and equipment storage all in one. Success and dedicated fans had brought increased record sales, bigger venues and more revenue, which meant better equipment, flashier shows and more comforts far from home. Their budget didn’t quite extend to travel in a private jet, but it did mean they had Business Class air tickets for the long distances, and a luxurious tour bus for the shorter hauls, plus nice hotels for overnights and a fleet of trucks to lug their equipment and instruments from city to city. 

But the comfort of their surroundings wasn’t the only thing that had changed since the early days. They had all grown up, they were older, perhaps a little wiser and definitely more settled in their lives. They had houses and mortgages, and brand new cars parked in the garages attached to those homes. More mature faces looked back from the mirror these days. There were fine lines around eyes and flecks of grey sneaking into once jet black hair. Solo projects had been undertaken, books written, clothing lines launched, and relationships made formal by the exchange of vows and rings. 

Yet the four men who stepped onto the tour bus now weren’t so very different from the four youthful, excited friends who set out on their first proper tour so many years ago. Nothing would ever change the thrill of performing live, feeling the ecstatic response of their audience and the pleasure of meeting their loyal fans face to face. The only thing that _had_ changed where their shows were concerned, was the amount of equipment they used now, the quality of the special effects they could employ and the view from the stage. Squinting past the spotlights now, they couldn’t see the far wall of the amphitheatres that hosted them. Now they had audiences of thousands instead of less than a hundred in a tiny backstreet club. They missed the intimacy of the smaller venues, but the privilege of being able to bring their music to more and more people on each tour easily made up for it. 

As Davey stood in the middle of the bus, still holding his carry-on bag he wondered what this tour would bring. Launching a new album was as exhilarating as it was nerve wracking. They put their blood, sweat and tears into it, their very hearts and souls. It was as scary as letting go of an overprotected child. In essence it was their much-loved baby, the infant that they had nursed from conception to completion. And now it was time to give it to the world. 

Sales of the CD and digital downloads already hinted that they had a successful hit on their hands. Tickets had sold out at most venues for the entire tour. Their management team was already negotiating extra dates to add to their schedule before they had even played a single show. Rare free time was rapidly being taken up with promotional interviews and appearances. It was like a carefully controlled avalanche, and it had begun to roll the moment the first foot hit the first step of that bus. 

“Relax, it’ll all take care of itself, just enjoy it,” was the last thing Nils had said when he saw his lover off at the airport. Davey had laughed at his pretty partner and said, “Look at me, I’m chill.”  
But he wasn’t. He was a bundle of nervous and excited energy, and while he trusted the universe and the band’s place in it, he had a few little witchy traditions of his own, just to make sure. 

Being the last to get on the tour bus was just one of them. He had always done it, ever since the first time they hit the road in that smelly, uncomfortable, gas-chewing, break-down-at-every-opportunity bitch of a van. Bringing his old Jack Skellington doll along was another. Old Jack had been on every tour, lived on every bus and sat in every dressing room since the beginning. Davey reached into his bag now and pulled the doll out, sitting him comfortably on the back of the sofa propped up against the window blind. 

“Now we’re officially on tour,” Hunter snorted.

“Let me guess, you had Italian for dinner last night?” Adam chuckled. 

Davey nodded and winked. “Some things just shouldn’t be messed with.” 

And his tradition of eating at an Italian restaurant the night before a tour was one of them. Another of them was the on-bus sleeping arrangements. Heading to the back of the bus, he glanced at the bunks before tossing his bag on to the bottom left-hand one and picking up Jade’s bag that was already there. He leaned across and put the guitarist’s luggage on the opposite top bunk.

“I’d prefer the bottom bed this time,” Jade told him, coming out of the small bathroom where he’d found an empty shelf for his shaving kit. “I’m getting a bit old for hauling my ass up to the top bunk.”

“No can do,” Davey replied. “This is how we sleep - you, Adam, me, Hunt.” He pointed to each bed in turn. “Always been like that, always going to be like that.” 

“You know, if you weren’t in a band, you’d be in a bloody nut-house,” Jade huffed. 

“Feels like the same thing sometimes,” Davey laughed and put his headphones on. Scrolling through the playlist on his iPod, he pressed play when he reached the song that he always listened to every time the bus pulled onto the road for the first time. 

“So we’re neighbours again,” Adam said, his voice startling Jade from behind. 

The tremor of panic that shot through Jade was ridiculous. He willed himself to calm down as he glanced into Adam’s eyes. 

“Sorry, not my choice. Superstitious Sally over there is calling the sleeping arrangement shots,” he said feeling the colour rising in his cheeks. He took a deep breath and fumbled with the zipper on his bag, pulling out a pair of sleeping shorts and a well-worn t-shirt. He shoved them under the pillow and turned to walk away but found Adam still there, blocking his path. 

“S’okay, it’s only for one night, tomorrow we’re in a hotel,” the drummer said cheerfully, trying to keep the tension out of his voice.

“Hmm,” Jade mumbled and pushed past Adam to get away. 

The brush of their bodies together was searing. He felt the heat of Adam’s skin through the soft material of his shirt. And with it came the plummeting sensation in his gut, the undeniable tingle in his groin. God, how could it still feel like that? Surely he was over it by now? Or was his body so conditioned and trained to react to Adam that he would never get over it? 

“Jade…” Adam turned and reached for him, his fingers barely landing on Jade’s shoulder before he pulled his hand back as if burned. 

Jade held his breath and chewed his lip, it was all he could do to stop himself dropping to his knees and answering, ‘Sir’.

“It’s… we can…”Adam began, but he didn’t know what to say. It’s okay? We can deal with this? Except it wasn’t okay, and he had no idea how to deal with it. 

Their relationship had always been more of an ‘arrangement’ than a love affair. They’d considered themselves more in lust than in love. What started in the early days as mutual jerk offs in shared hotel rooms had quickly developed into something more formal. A _lot_ more formal. 

It was during their first real tour, promoting their first CD that they had discovered the true nature of each other. It happened one day during the sound check. They’d been on the road for two months, the schedule was more punishing than any of them realized, and as much fun as it was playing in a different town every night, it was also exhausting. Nerves were frazzled, tempers were frayed and it was only a matter of time before someone exploded. As it happened, that ‘someone’ was Adam. 

“For fuck sake Jade, are you deaf? Listen to my cue!” he had bellowed.

“I _am_ fucking listening,” Jade had yelled back. “It would help if you started playing the right fucking song, asshole!” 

“Who the hell are you calling an asshole?” 

Adam had leapt over his drum kit instead of coming around it. He had landed a foot in front of Jade still roaring angry words, his face white with rage, his finger stabbing the air an inch from Jade’s nose. 

God, he’s beautiful when he’s pissed off, was all Jade remembered thinking. Indignant fury was rising inside him, his heart was thumping in his chest, his fists clenching tightly. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. All he could think as he watched Adam’s hand hovering dangerously close to his face was - God, I bet he could hurt me beautifully if he slapped me right now. Images had flashed through his mind. He had seen himself on his knees, head bowed. He had seen Adam’s hand lashing out at him, and saw the bright red welt it would leave on his skin. He had winced and groaned as he imagined the pain, the delicious sting, the incredible bruise it would leave. He would feel it for days, and he would love it. 

Meanwhile Adam’s anger had dissipated with every word that flowed from his mouth, and he had calmed down enough to notice the expression on Jade’s face. He wasn’t intimidated or even frightened by Adam’s rage. He was mesmerized. His gaze had flicked from Adam’s finger to his eyes and back again. His tongue had come out and licked his lips, his breathing became deeper and heavier. It took Adam a moment to recognise what he saw in Jade’s eyes. It was lust, and it had matched his own. He hadn’t known what he was shouting about any more or if his words still made sense. All he had seen was Jade’s need. 

Jesus Christ, he wants this, Adam had thought. He wants me to hit him, he wants to hurt for me. And God, would he hurt beautifully. That skin, that pale, freckled skin, oh the marks I could leave on that. 

“ _Guys!_ ” 

Adam had turned his head. Davey and Hunter were standing next to him. He didn’t know which of them had yelled, maybe they both had together. When he turned back to Jade, the unspoken connection between them had been broken, the moment was gone. Jade was turning, pulling his guitar over his head, yanking on the strap when it got caught on his arm. He had thrown the instrument down. It crashed to the ground, the noise was deafening, the reverberation screeching through the amplifier and filling the empty hall. Davey had yelped and clawed at his ear-piece. The blast of sound that had made them all jump, had gone straight into his ear. That must have hurt, Adam thought, feeling a pang of sympathy before he had turned back to see Jade disappearing into the darkness of backstage. 

Adam had taken off after him, leaving Davey and Hunter standing and staring at each other. He had caught up with Jade in the narrow corridor that led back to the tiny dressing room they all shared. 

“Jade!” Adam had shouted out to him, picking up his pace and running the last few feet to close the gap between them. 

“Fuck off,” Jade had replied without slowing or turning around. 

He had needed to get to the dressing room before Adam reached him. What had started off as a fit of temper had turned into something much more serious. He was hard. Uncomfortably, embarrassingly hard. The faded, worn out sweatpants he had pulled on before they started the sound check were doing nothing to hide his mortifying condition. The front was obscenely tented, his cock was throbbing. Even the faintest touch of the soft material was threatening to trigger an orgasm. 

“Jade, stop,” Adam had got to his side just as Jade reached for the dressing room doorknob. 

He had twisted away, ducking out of the reach of Adam’s arm. He thought he was safe and free, until Adam’s hand closed around his wrist. A current of lust had shot up his arm, then down through his belly and had made his aching cock twitch. He had gasped and wrenched his arm away, but Adam only tightened his grip. The pain took his breath away. That was definitely going to leave a mark. The thought had made him shake, his knees felt weak. 

“Jade we need to talk,”

Adam had pulled him, turned him around. Jade had twisted violently away, but Adam was bigger, stronger, more dominant. _Dominant_. The word had made Jade freeze as soon it entered his head. 

“We’ve said all there is to say,” he had hissed as he tried to wriggle free once more, but Adam had turned him around and pushed him up against the wall. 

“I don’t think so,” Adam had said, his breath warm against the side of Jade’s neck, his body pressing tightly against him. 

“No, don’t…” Jade had whimpered but it was too late. Adam’s thigh grazed against his erection. There was no way he wouldn’t feel it. 

“Oh…” Adam’s eyes had been wide with surprise one moment, dark with lust the next. “Oh God.” 

He had shoved his leg against Jade, rubbing along the hard shaft of his cock. He had pressed his chest to Jade’s, pinning him to the wall. Then he had reached for Jade’s other wrist and brought both his arms up, pressing them to the wall too, holding them above his head. 

They had stayed like that for just a few seconds, Adam holding his breath, Jade’s breath coming in a low, keening whimper, then he had heard Jade groan and felt him go limp against him.

“Please… let me go.” 

Jade’s voice had been a humiliated whisper, tears had welled up in his eyes, his cheeks had glowed red. Adam had let go of his wrists and stepped back. He thought Jade would crumple to the floor but he didn’t, he’d stayed upright and slid away from Adam and into the dressing room in one fast move. He’d been quick, but not quick enough. Adam had caught a glimpse of the large wet patch spreading across the front of his sweatpants. 

Jade had been mortified. He hadn’t come in his pants since he was a teenager and even then it had been during a wet dream in his sleep. He hoped to hell that Adam hadn’t seen, but as he glanced in the mirror he knew that was unlikely. His entire crotch was darkly stained and sticky. Fuck! 

He came... I didn’t even touch him and he came. Adam had leaned against the wall, his hands shaking as he wondered what to do. His cock had lengthened and sat uncomfortably in his jeans, he had wanted to adjust himself but he was too stunned to move. They would have to talk about this. That much he knew for sure, but how to do it and what to say, he didn’t have a clue. And it wasn’t just what had happened that they needed to talk about. They needed to discuss what it meant and where it would go in the future. _Would_ it actually go somewhere? Adam had hoped so. His cock had given an enthusiastic twitch, letting him know that it agreed.

He had closed his eyes and tried to think what to say to Jade but all he could see was Jade against that wall, pinned, helpless and aroused as hell. He had chewed his lip and let his imagination wander - Jade _naked_ against that wall. Shackled to it. Shackled and begging. But begging for what? Adam already knew the answer to that, even if he was too cautious to admit it. Jade would be begging for pain, which Adam would grant him. And begging to be allowed to come, which Adam would deny him. His cock had throbbed and he’d pressed the palm of his hand against the front of his jeans, rubbing slowly. It felt good, but not as good as Jade pulsing against him, coming for him without even being touched. 

“Everything alright down here?” Hunter had called from the end of the corridor. Davey had sent him to see what was happening. 

“All good. Be back in a minute,” Adam had replied, waving him off. 

“Jade okay?” Hunter had asked. 

“Yup, he’s fine.”

Hunter had looked sceptical but he nodded and left. Adam wondered if he should go too and give Jade the space and privacy he needed to get himself together before he re-joined his bandmates. He’d been about to leave but something had stopped him. This was his chance he realized, his only chance. If he left now he would never have this opportunity again. They would continue as if nothing had ever happened. But if he stayed, if he took that chance, if he gambled and won… oh God, the possibilities, the fantasies they could play out, the scenes they could do, the pain he could inflict, the bruises he could leave….

The sound of the doorknob turning had shaken Adam from his thoughts. Oh God, please let me be right about this, he’d prayed. Taking a deep breath he had pulled himself up to his full, imposing height. The door opened and Jade had stepped out. He had cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans now. His thighs had looked incredible in them, Adam couldn’t help but stare. Jade’s eyes had darted around, looking anywhere but at Adam. He didn’t know what to say, or even if he should say anything at all. But at least Adam wasn’t laughing at him so maybe he had somehow missed Jade’s unexpected orgasm. He prayed that was so. 

Adam’s heart had thumped wildly. If he pulled off what he was about to do it was going to be incredible. If he didn’t, he could always pretend he was joking, teasing Jade. He let Jade take a few steps along the corridor, keeping pace with him, then he’d taken a couple of longer strides, getting just slightly ahead of him. He’d spun quickly, his arm shooting out, his hand resting palm-flat against the wall. 

Jade had bumped into him, his chest hitting Adam’s forearm. He’d stopped and looked up with a startled expression that quickly turned to dread. Adam had seen, he’d realised. He’d held his breath as Adam leaned down, his mouth close to Jade’s ear. 

“I did not give you permission to come, boy,” Adam’s voice was quiet but firm. 

Jade had inhaled sharply, “Sorry.” 

“Sorry what?” Adam had snapped

“Sorry, Sir,” 

“Much better,” Adam had said and let his lips brush against Jade’s ear. 

“Oh Jesus….” Jade was shaking now, he still hadn’t been a hundred percent sure that Adam wasn’t mocking him, but his gut instinct had told him not. 

Then Adam had lifted his hand away from the wall and brought it to Jade’s face. His fingers gently caressed his cheek. He had lifted Jade’s chin and made him look at him, “We really do need to talk. Let’s have dinner tonight, just the two of us.”

They’d made their excuses to Hunter and Davey, something about sorting out their differences, and made their way to a small Chinese restaurant after the show they played that night. They’d discovered that they shared more than just a few of the same interests and kinks, and while they both had a little bit of experience with role-play, bondage and the inflicting and receiving of pain, neither of them had vast knowledge of the pleasures and pitfalls that a dominant/submissive partnership brought. It gave them the freedom to experiment and learn together. They had read as much as they could, they went to S&M clubs, they watched and learned. Over time they had figured out what they loved and what turned them off. They found their boundaries and set their limits. Jade had learned to use formal voice during their scenes and Adam learned the vital importance of aftercare to bring Jade, and himself, back up out of headspace. To his delight he’d found that Jade could take a lot of pain, much more than Adam had dared to hope for. He could also drop into sub-space almost immediately, but he needed a lot of aftercare to bring him back out of it again. Adam was more than happy to provide it. If nothing else, it was a wonderful reward for the utter trust and submission with which Jade gave himself. 

At the beginning of their new arrangement they had a scene two or three times a week. It generally lasted for a few hours. While they were on tour it was difficult to access the proper equipment unless they were able to find a club or a dungeon in the town they played in. But once they got home, they had more freedom and time to play. Adam had converted a room in his basement into a playroom. Living in San Francisco it wasn’t hard to find all the equipment he needed to kit it out properly. Jade had made regular weekend visits from Los Angeles and sometimes stayed the entire week if that’s what they felt they needed. 

During those first, early days, Jade started wearing a thin black choker around his neck. Their fans followed suit, thinking he was making quite a fashion statement. But what it really was, was the physical sign of Adam’s ownership. In private he wore a proper collar with metal D-links, usually with a leash attached. In public, the choker was innocent enough to draw only passing attention. Around that time he also started wearing black armbands around his wrists, something else that the fans picked up on and copied. It became so popular with the audiences at their shows that the item eventually made its way into the Despair Faction membership pack. The fans wore them to show support and love for the band. Jade wore them to hide the marks and bruises that the wrist-cuffs Adam shackled him with left on his arms. 

Slowly over time, their play became more formal, Jade wanted to stay down in headspace for longer and Adam was happy to let him. One night, on a visit to a BDSM club, they watched a slave auction with growing fascination. Slaves were bought by Masters for a negotiated contract that lasted a set period of time. The shortest was a week, the longest was over two years. It was an idea that stuck with them, floating around in the recesses of their minds while they researched the concept of ownership. During their expeditions into the world of kink they had met people and made friends, some of whom had entered into contracts of their own. So when Adam suggested entering into one, Jade was only too willing to do it. 

They negotiated a week for their first formal contract, and Jade was hard almost the entire time. He had been looking forward to staying with Adam in San Francisco and obeying his every command. Nothing turned him on more than the thought of serving Adam and being rewarded for doing well with a nice session, bound and gagged, in Adam’s basement dungeon, feeling the biting sting of a cane on his bare backside. But Adam had other plans for Jade, and the first lesson he was going to learn was that a slave seldom gets what he wants. He fastened a collar around Jade’s neck, handed him his car keys and then walked him out to his vehicle. 

“Call me when you get to L.A so that I know you’ve arrived safely,” was all he said, as he’d walked back into his house and closed the door. Jade was stunned and very disappointed, but as it dawned on him that this was a test, he felt the prickle of arousal in the pit of his stomach. Adam was testing his obedience and his self-control. Being so far from each other, Adam had no way of knowing if Jade was really obeying every order he was given. He simply trusted that he would. And that amount of trust placed in him by his master, was an incredible turn on for Jade. It made him determined not to fail. 

He drove all the way back with a flutter of anticipation in his gut, wondering what Adam had planned for him that week. All he knew for sure was that he was not going to disappoint his master. When he arrived home he unlocked the house and called Adam before he’d even taken his bag out of the car. He was told to undress, get on his knees and lean forward with his forehead on the ground, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“And stay there, until I tell you to move,” Adam had purred before he hung up abruptly. 

It was two hours before he called back. Jade had been aching all over, his muscles threatening to cramp, his mind screaming out for permission to stretch. His cock had burned with need, leaking a slimy puddle of pre-come onto the carpet. His balls had ached and he knew if Adam allowed him to come, it was going to be agony. But Adam didn’t let him come. He only allowed him to get up, then told him to take a shower and go to bed. “And don’t even think about touching yourself boy,” was his final warning, which had made Jade shiver and moan, delighting in the knowledge that for the moment, not being allowed to climax was even better than being told to do so. 

Although they were miles apart that week, Jade was more under Adam’s control than if they had been in the same room together. The phone would ring at any time of the day or night. Adam would issue his instructions and Jade would obey them. Sometimes he had to take his clothes off and kneel on the floor, perfectly still without moving or touching himself, while Adam rambled on about his day, chuckling to himself as he imagined the frustrated expression on Jade’s face. Then he’d tell Jade to masturbate for him and put the phone on speaker and make sure that he convinced Adam how good it felt. Sometimes Adam called in the middle of the night, waking him up and making him touch himself until he was on the brink of coming, begging for it, crying out for relief, then Adam would tell him to stop and go back to sleep. Jade would lie there, his cock on fire, his mind in turmoil, his hands clawing at the sheets but not daring to make himself come without permission. At six o'clock the next morning, the phone would wake him again, his cock so painful he wanted to cry, and Adam would say just one word, - _‘Come’_ and Jade would scream because the relief hurt so much. 

The week was torture and he had loved it. The only thing he hadn’t liked so much was that Adam wasn’t there to dish out the punishment and rewards he craved. He lived for the sound of a whip, the feel of it cutting into his flesh without breaking his skin. Adam was brilliant at it, he could raise a welt or leave a bruise without ever drawing blood, unless bloodplay was something they had agreed to beforehand. Jade had always loved the oversized butt plugs Adam pushed into him to stretch him, and the clamps he fastened painfully to his nipples. But most of all he adored the burn of Adam’s cock pushing into him, fucking him, rewarding him for being such a good boy, for taking everything Adam dished out to him and still begging so beautifully for more. Being apart during that first contract made him miss those things a lot, but it made him appreciate them even more when he found himself back in his master’s company. 

He stayed at Adam’s house for the duration of their next contract. By then he was using formal voice all the time and stayed on his knees with a leash around his neck for most of it. Jade had never been happier and neither had Adam. Time passed and the band worked, wrote music, recorded two more albums and finished two more tours. They worked their kinky play into the schedule every opportunity that allowed it. The last tour they went on to promote the last album had been a little different. Before they left Adam had asked Jade how he would feel if he were under contract for the whole of their time on the road. 

“Can we do that?” Jade had asked. “Are you going to expect me to be naked on my knees all the time?” 

“Only in private,” Adam had replied. “You’ll be under orders all the time, but in public you’ll have different orders than when the two of us are alone.”

And so they’d gone on tour, Jade obeying his orders and being rewarded handsomely for it. And punished severely if he messed up. There were certain things he had to do on stage during each show and in certain songs. They were subtle, easily done without drawing unwarranted attention, but it was enough to have him shivering in anticipation of Adam’s well earned praise. The clothes he wore, the underwear he wore, or didn’t wear, were all on Adam’s orders. When he came, where he came, and how he came was all on Adam’s instructions. They developed a code of signals and signs that allowed them to give and obey orders even when surrounded by their bandmates and friends. But it was after the shows in their hotel room at night that the real fun was had. Jade was gorgeous when he was desperate, and Adam made sure he kept him that way all the time. He hurt beautifully, and Adam happily inflicted the pain he yearned for. Nothing turned him on more, or gave him more pleasure than hearing Jade beg for it and watching him gratefully receive it. 

He bought a new collar for Jade, a beautiful thing, it was a work of art. Jade treasured it and they looked upon it the same way couples do a wedding ring. It was sacred, binding. Jade wore it all the time in private and most of the time in public too. He took to wearing shirts with high collars and a tie. Davey was dressing more formally too, donning tailored suits, waistcoats and ties. To the fans it appeared to be a new look, a change of image and it worked, it let Jade wear his collar and a pair of nipple clamps without anybody but his lover, his master, knowing they were there. 

By the time that tour ended, they were both ready to make their arrangement into a more permanent thing. Maybe even come out to their bandmates and families about their relationship, although not about their kinks. 

But fate had a cruel, twisted sense of humour, and it came in the female form. They each met somebody, fell in love and got married. They negotiated an end to their contract. Their “play dates” dwindled and eventually stopped. Jade took off the collar and returned it to Adam. He cried the day he did it. It signified the end of an era, the death of something beautiful that he wasn’t quite ready to give up yet. He doubted he would ever be ready to give it up, but in fairness to everybody concerned, it had to be done. Adam took the collar from around Jade’s neck with shaking hands and a lump in his throat. He put it in a long, narrow box with his lucky drumsticks, his fingers lingering over it, Jade’s tears falling on it as be put the lid on the box and tied it with a simple gold ribbon. He knew this was goodbye but he wasn’t ready to let go. He wondered if he ever would be. 

Time heals, and life carried on. The kinks that they had shared together had no place in their new lives and relationships. That was another life, another time, another place. Neither of them had ever given any thought to what would happen if they ever found themselves in that place again. Neither of them had understood that stepping back onto a tour bus was like stepping back into another world; stepping away from their current lives and back into the past. A past with all its lusts, its needs, its wants and cravings. A past with all its kinks. 

 

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

While Davey’s touring superstitions dictated what he ate the night before a tour started, they didn’t extend to the first meal on the road. Food was food as far as he was concerned, and as long as it was fresh and vegan he was happy. The magic of the internet and in-bus Wi-Fi allowed him to find a suitable restaurant in a town they would pass in the early evening. He called ahead, made a reservation, and once he’d convinced the girl who took the call that he was serious about the number of people he needed a table for, he managed to secure a private room that would seat all of them.

He hung up, scrolled through the list of contacts on his phone and hit dial on another number. It rang three times before Shannon Leto, travelling in the bus behind them, picked up. He listened to what Davey told him, waving at his bandmates to get their attention, and giving them a thumbs-up sign. 

“Yeah, that suits us fine,” he said. “We were actually just reading the reviews for that place. We were gonna give you guys a call and ask if you wanted to stop and eat there.” 

“They happy with those arrangements?” Hunter asked when Davey hung up again. 

“Yep,” Davey nodded and reclined back on the sofa, closing his eyes. The gentle rocking motion of the tour bus and the quiet rumble of its engine always made him sleepy. “They wanted to know if we want to go out afterwards. It’s a tiny town apparently, but they’ve managed to find a couple of clubs and a movie theatre. I said we could talk about it at dinner.” 

This was the first time they had toured with Thirty Seconds to Mars, although they had played with them at various festivals over the years. They knew each other from way back and had been friends for a long time. 

The restaurant was in a quiet side street which allowed both of the busses to park right outside. The hostess greeted them at the door and took them upstairs where a long table had been set up in a private dining room. Jade found himself drawn to the empty chair next to Adam, but he didn’t trust himself to sit there. The nearness of Adam’s body, the scent of his cologne, he knew those things would affect him and he was having a hard enough time keeping long-supressed urges at bay as it was. He should have known it would be like this, the warning signs had been there, but he had chosen to ignore them, foolishly believing he could control his desires instead. 

The first time they saw each other after Adam’s wedding had been at a dinner at Davey’s house. They’d got together to discuss the studio arrangements for the new album. Their partners and wives had been there too, and it had felt like nothing more than a happy reunion between a bunch of old friends. 

“How are things with you?” Adam had asked when he cornered Jade in the kitchen after the meal. 

“Good,” Jade had replied, but Adam could tell he was lying. 

“How are things really?” 

“I miss it,” Jade had admitted. “I miss you.”

“So do I,” Adam said softly. His hand had itched to reach out and touch Jade, and for a moment he thought he would deny himself, but old habits die hard and he had allowed himself one small caress of Jade’s arm before he shoved his hand back in his pocket. “But we can do this, right? We can put the past behind us and move on, can’t we?” 

“Do we have a choice?” Jade had asked, picking up the ice bucket he had come to in fetch and walking back out to the deck to join the others. 

Recording the album hadn’t been as torturous as they’d dreaded. They had imagined long hours spent together late into the night. In the past, the studio had been one of the places their scenes had played out. Jade would arrive for his session and be handed a cup of coffee and a cock-ring by Adam. He would lay down his guitar tracks feeling its clamping tightness around the base of his shaft, keeping him hovering on the edge of arousal for hours. When they sat at the end of the day and listened to the playbacks, Adam would nod approvingly and Jade would blush with pleasure. He’d done well. Not only had he played faultlessly, but he’d pleased his master too, and nothing turned him on more than serving Adam well. 

But this time around, new technology meant that their producer didn’t need everybody in the studio at the same time. Adam came in for a week to lay down drum tracks, then Hunter added bass. Jade recorded his guitar pieces mostly on his own, the others just popping in now and then to see how everything was going. Davey finished with the vocal track and they only spent a week together, re-recording, tweaking and perfecting the bits they weren’t one hundred percent happy with. 

Jade had breathed a sigh of relief. Recording had been easy, rehearsals were going well and he thought the tour would be a breeze. After all, they wouldn’t be cooped up on the bus for more than a few hours at a time, and there would only be a handful of nights spent on it. The rest of the time they would be in hotels or on planes, and the record company, based on the success of their last tour, pumped even more money into this one, which meant a hotel suite for each of them instead of having to share rooms, or in Jade and Adam’s case, a bed. 

But his confidence had been shaken during the second week of rehearsals. They’d been on a lunch break, Hunter thought they had done well enough to take the afternoon off, but Davey, ever the perfectionist, thought they shouldn’t waste the precious practice time they had. 

“You’re a slave driver, you know that?” Hunter had playfully grumbled as he headed back into the studio. 

Davey had followed him, cracking an imaginary whip and imitating the sound effect brilliantly. 

“God I miss that sound,” Adam had said before he could stop himself. 

“So do I Sir,” was Jade’s whispered reply. 

That night, Adam’s dreams had been filled with the memory of Jade’s ecstatic cries, and the sound of a thin, flexible crop swishing down on his pale, freckled skin. God, Jade screamed beautifully. He’d woken up in a sweat, his cock leaking and painfully hard, hungry for Jade’s tight but eagerly yielding ass. The next morning Jade had looked as bleary-eyed and fragile as Adam felt. He had had a rough night of lust-filled dreams too. And then it had happened. Adam had finished his first coffee and read the newspaper while they waited for Hunter to arrive. Davey had sat opposite him, having a text chat with the beautiful, skinny boy he had left naked in his bed just an hour ago. Jade had got up from the table to get another croissant and without thinking, Adam had held up his empty coffee cup. 

“Jade, more coffee,” he’d ordered. 

“Get it yourself, ass-hat,” Davey had told him without looking up from his phone. 

Adam’s head had snapped up, as soon as he realized what he’d said. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Jade was already walking back to him, head down, eyes averted, reaching for the empty mug. Fuck, but he looks gorgeous serving me, Adam’s mind had chimed. 

Jade had felt a shiver run all the way up and down his spine. The order had come out of nowhere and it dropped him into sub-space so fast it made him dizzy. Please, please don’t change your mind he had silently willed Adam as he took the cup from his outstretched hand. Let me do this for you Sir, let me have this one last moment of obeying you, he’d silently pleaded. 

By the time he’d brought the coffee back, made perfectly just the way Adam liked it, Hunter had arrived and Davey had gone into the rehearsal studio with him. Jade had set the cup down on the table in front of Adam and stood silently, his hands clasped behind his back, his head down, waiting. But for what? Praise? Acknowledgement? Permission to leave? 

Adam had been shaken, but Jade had felt good, amazing even. The thrill he’d got from obeying orders had coursed through him. He had wanted nothing more than to hear Adam tell him to get on his knees. He wanted Adam’s voice close to his ear, his breath smelling of coffee, asking the one question Jade most wanted to hear. “Do you want to hurt for me boy?” 

He would have shivered and begged Adam to let him hurt. He would have groaned with greedy pleasure if Adam had pinched his nipple through his shirt and twisted it hard. He’d have pleaded for more, and thanked Adam in grateful, panting breaths. 

But those were indulgences of times past. They hadn’t been in headspace then. That hadn’t been a scene. And yet he had remained standing there, too well trained and conditioned to walk away without permission. Adam had got up slowly, tucked the newspaper under his arm and picked up his coffee. He’d wanted to hold himself back, he knew they couldn’t play those games anymore, but his desire to acknowledge Jade’s obedience had won out. 

“You’re a very good boy,” he’d murmured and leaned in, his mouth nuzzling Jade’s ear as he moved past him to join their bandmates in the rehearsal room. Jade had flushed with gratitude and pleasure as he’d raised his head and followed him.

It was those memories and the cautionary feelings they evoked in him, that now made Jade sidestep the seat next to Adam in the restaurant, and walk around to the opposite side of the table. It was Jared Leto who sat down next to Adam instead. He eased himself carefully into the seat, white knuckles gripping the arms of the chair as he lowered his bottom onto the cushion. 

“You look stiff,” Adam remarked, turning towards him. 

Stiff? Jared thought with a grimace, I’m bloody hard as a rock. But he smiled pleasantly at Adam as he squirmed to get more comfortable in his seat. 

“I pushed myself a bit hard at the gym yesterday,” he lied. 

The butt plug up his ass was causing him delicious discomfort. The series of five cock-rings he wore around his penis were biting beautifully into his swollen, semi-hard flesh. They were right to call that device the ‘Gates of Hell’, it was agony, and he loved the pain it caused almost as much as he craved the release he would get when his Master finally allowed him to take it off. The rough denim of his jeans rubbing against his leaking cock-head was torture. He gritted his teeth and winced, stimulation hitting him from all sides and threatening to make him come. But he couldn’t come. He didn’t have permission to. His Master had denied him a climax, keeping him on a torturous knife edge of both incredible pleasure and pain. He hadn’t been allowed to come for two days and he was reaching the point where he was going to explode. Tonight, his Master had promised him, tonight he would be allowed to come. And as a reward for his good behaviour, he was going to be allowed to show himself off as his orgasm blasted through him. He tried to keep his mind off that promise. If he thought about it, fantasised about it, he started to get harder, and the Gates of Hell clamped tighter around his swelling flesh. He tried to focus on their searing grip on his cock and the ache in his balls instead. But those sensations only made him greedy for more. He was glad when the menus arrived and he could concentrate on something besides the flashes of blissful hurt coursing through his body. 

Adam eyed him suspiciously. He knew what sore, over-exercised muscles looked like, and this wasn’t it. He watched Jared looking around the room, observing everything like a person trained to pick up on the subtlest hints and signals, to look for signs from a Master who wasn’t given to being patient or having to ask for something twice. Adam’s curiosity was piqued. Jared was telegraphing ‘sub’ like a beacon in the night, and Adam wondered who his Dom was. 

Food was ordered and arrived. They laughed and chatted as they ate. On the other side of Jared sat his brother. Across the table sat Tomo, between Hunter and Jade. Both Tomo and Shannon had a look about them that could read dominant, but the way Jared interacted with them convinced Adam it was neither of them. His banter was too teasing and casual with Tomo, and when Shannon leaned across him for the water jug, Jared slapped his arm and told him that was rude. 

“Do you guys have any strange superstitions or rituals you do before you go on the road?” Hunter asked from the opposite side of table, telling them about Davey’s strange pre-tour quirks. 

Jared thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose you could call it a superstition. I’ve got these lucky bracelets that I always wear when I’m performing,” he said and lifted his hand to toy with the rubbery black bands around his arm

Adam glanced at them with disinterest until his eyes caught the fading red marks on Jared’s wrists. He knew those marks; he had seen them many times on Jade. He had _made_ them many times on Jade. He glanced across the table at the guitarist. Jade had seen them too. His tongue slipped out, trying to wet his dry lips as his fingers went to his own wrists. He touched his skin in reverent memory of the tender bruises he used to wear there. He could almost feel the tightness of the cuffs Adam had once used to restrain him and suspend him. He loved the way they used to bite into his flesh as he pulled against them, and he adored the solid, comforting grip of them when he finally sank down, exhausted, still reeling from a mind-shattering orgasm, fully trusting them to take and hold his weight. 

Jared, suddenly conscious of the eyes on him, of the attention focused on his arms, dropped his hands back into his lap underneath the table and deflected the interest away from himself with a question of his own. 

“How about you guys, do you have any lucky charms you always take with you on tour?”

“I _am_ a lucky charm,” Hunter laughed and raised his glass with a wink.

“Yeah, that’s the only reason we keep you in the band,” Jade grinned and raised his own glass, clinking it against Hunter’s. “Dave brings his old Jack Skellington doll with, and I’ve got an old guitar pick that I keep with me for good luck. I usually have it in my pocket when we’re on stage.”

“And you?” Jared asked, turning to Adam.

“I have a pair of lucky drumsticks. They’re in a box in my bag, I don’t play with them anymore but I always take them on the road with me.”

He heard Jade’s sharp intake of breath and saw the blush of colour rise in his cheeks. Their eyes met for a second before they were distracted by Davey calling down to them from the other end of the table. 

“Do you guys want to check out that club or see what’s on at the cinema, or do you want to get straight back on the road?” the singer asked.

“I’m easy,” Jade replied. “If there’s good music I’m always up for a night out.” 

“Adam?” Davey asked. 

“I’d prefer to see a movie than go to a club, but I’ll come along if that’s where everyone’s headed.” 

“Jared?” 

Jared hesitated for a second. “Uh, I’m not sure. Can I get back to you in a moment?” 

He looked nervous as he asked the waiter where the bathroom was and got up to walk towards it. Both Shannon and Tomo opted for a club over a movie so Adam shrugged and said that was fine with him. Then he got up and followed Jared to the bathroom. 

The door that the waiter had pointed them to opened into a long corridor with the bathrooms at the far end. The passage was dimly lit but Adam would make out Jared’s shadowy figure stopped halfway down. He pressed himself into the doorway of what looked like an office or a storeroom, and watched Jared take his phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number slowly, the illumination of the screen bathing his face in light. 

“Sir?” he said softly, putting the phone to his ear and listening to the voice that answered. “Yes Sir. This boy apologises for disturbing your evening Sir. This boy wonders if his Master might give him permission to ask a question, Sir?” 

Formal voice, thought Adam with an expression of surprise. _Very_ formal voice. This was either a very long established relationship, or Jared was heavily under contract to a very strict Master. Or maybe both. He watched with fascination as Jared visibly relaxed when the voice on the other end of the line gave him permission to ask. 

“This boy’s friends are going out for the evening, and this boy wonders if he might have permission to go out too?”

Jared listened intently, then nodded his head in understanding. 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir. This boy understands.” 

He listened again, then turned his head and glanced back up the corridor. Sure that he was alone, he rubbed the palm of his hand over his crotch and hissed with pleasure. 

“Yes Sir, feels good Sir,” he panted into his phone. “This boy cannot wait to come for his Master.” 

Adam listened, fascinated. Whoever Jared’s Master was, he wasn’t one of the band or their road crew - they were still sitting at the table and Adam would have heard a phone ring if Jared had called one of them. 

“Yes Sir, this boy still has the ankle cuffs on just as his Master instructed,” Jared answered the question he had been asked. “Yes Sir, the plug is in place. It feels amazing Sir. This boy thanks his Master for it.” 

_God!_ Adam had to stifle a groan of his own when he heard that. The man had been sitting all through dinner with his bandmates and friends, eating and talking and laughing, with his legs in shackles and a butt plug up his ass. He could think of nothing hotter. Except perhaps Jade doing the same. 

He was lost in that thought when he heard Jared hang up. He stepped back into the passageway and walked quickly towards the bathrooms before he got caught lurking and eavesdropping in the shadows. 

“What are the bathrooms like here? Clean?” Adam asked as Jared turned and saw him.

“Yeah, very nice,” Jared replied as they passed each other. 

Adam smirked. He knew Jared was lying. He hadn’t been anywhere near the bathroom. 

Back at the table, Jade as having trouble concentrating on the conversation. All he could think about were Adam’s lucky drumsticks and the box they were kept in. The same box his collar used to be kept in. Was it still there, he wondered? Or had Adam taken it out and got rid of it? Memories flooded back – recollections of going back to their room after a show, Adam slowly opening that box and putting the drumsticks back in it, taking the collar out. Jade could still feel the soft warmth of it slipping around his neck, the firmness with which Adam buckled it, tugging on it to let Jade know he was now under orders. He remembered the first time Adam had attached a leash to his collar. Jade’s eyes had widened and he’d shivered with arousal when he heard the click of the clip being fastened. He thought Adam would lead him around the room with it, but he hadn’t, he’d left Jade kneeling at the side of the bed instead. 

“Hold this until I come back,” was all he’d said as he handed Jade the end of the leash and went to take a shower. 

Jade had been harder than he’d ever been. Naked, kneeling, collared and cuffed, and holding the end of his own leash for his Master, his erection had been aching by the time Adam reappeared, a towel wrapped around his waist and using another to rub over his hair. His cock had drooled a thick ooze of pre-come, and Adam had clicked his tongue and had shaken his head. 

“Messy boy. Clean that up,” he’d told Jade, who had whimpered with pleasure as his finger had run up his shaft, gathering wet slickness before he’d lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it off. Adam had taken the end of the leash back from him and sat down on the bed, flipping his towel open. 

“Now get your lips around that, boy,” he’d ordered and Jade had sucked him with enthusiastic greed, purring with happiness every time that Adam yanked on the leash to let him know that this tongue had found a particularly sensitive spot. 

Now, Jade chewed his lip and drained the last of his after-dinner coffee as he thought back to times like that. Half of him wished they could just go back to the bus and hit the road again. He wanted to be in the next town already, in a hotel room of his own. He didn’t want to be this close to Adam, sitting across the table from him or sleeping on the bunk above him. It wasn’t going to be easy going to a club again. He wouldn’t be able to dance with Adam or sneak off to the men’s room for a quick, secret grope like they used to do. Nor would it be easy to come back to the tour bus that night and climb into their bunks with only a mattress and a thin privacy curtain separating them. But he would do it. He had to. He didn’t have a choice. 

 

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an AFI fic, this chapter is solely Viggo/Jared. All the rest of the story will be Adam/Jade though.

CHAPTER THREE

Jared surprised everyone by declining to go to the club with them. He said he had a headache and wanted to get an early night instead. Only Adam knew the truth; that permission had been requested and denied. 

The bus was eerily dark and silent when Jared climbed on board. He glanced at the time. He still had a few minutes before his Master expected him to be naked and sitting in front of his webcam. And he didn’t intend to be late. 

Stripping off, he settled himself comfortably on his bunk and closed the sliding partition, ensuring his privacy. He balanced his iPad on the ledge at the end of the bunk and opened the video-chat app, then tucked his legs underneath him and knelt perfectly still, head bowed, his hands resting on his thighs. He had plugged his earphones into the device and pushed the buds into his ears. It was an instruction his Master had given him before they set off on tour. While Master wanted his boy to hear his voice loud and clear, Sir had no wish for anybody else on the bus to overhear their intimate scenes. Only the people he had invited to watch would be privy to the details of their play, and although Jared knew there would be an audience tonight, he had no idea who it would be. 

There was a crackle of sound in his earpiece that told him his Master had logged on. He bit at the inside of his lip to keep himself from smiling. A tremor of anticipation snaked down his spine and his cock twitched in excitement. He ached, and the bite of the steel rings trapping his shaft did nothing to help his situation, they caused him both pleasure and pain. He took deep, even breaths, longing to look up and see the handsome face he missed so much already, but he didn’t have permission to, and the last thing he wanted to do was mess up and anger Sir during their first long distance scene. 

The hardest thing for Jared was staying perfectly still. He was naturally energetic, a bundle of fizzing, buzzing movement. It was one of the hardest lessons he had to learn during his training and it had brought him more severe punishments than anything else. But when he finally mastered it, it brought him the sweetest, orgasmic rewards too. 

“I’m impressed boy,” his Master’s voice finally purred over the internet connection after a long silent time observing him. “You’ve done well. You may lift your eyes now.” 

“This boy thanks his Master, Sir,” Jared murmured and tilted his head upwards to look at his iPad screen. His heart beat faster and he couldn’t help the smile that split his lips when he saw his lover’s face.

Just over a decade older than his boy, Viggo Mortensen still looked in his prime. Like a fine wine, he only seemed to get better with age. He wore his hair fairly long, covering his ears and curling down into his collar. The blond was shot through with threads of silver around his temples, but it only added to his distinguished look. His intelligent blue eyes had a way of piercing through you and looking straight into your soul. His Danish heritage had blessed him with Scandinavian good looks, and a childhood spent on ranches in Venezuela and Argentina had instilled in him a love of the outdoors, and an active lifestyle which laid down the foundation of the strong, toned muscles he carried into adulthood. There was nothing that Jared didn’t love about him, from his wicked, quick sense of humour, to his deep knowledge and understanding of every subject from art to politics. But the thing Jared loved most about Viggo was his voice. He was surprisingly soft spoken. His accent was an unusual mixture of the Danish and Spanish of his upbringing. His speech had a dreamy, droning quality about it, which Jared found soothing even when he was being given orders. 

“Are you alone boy?” Viggo asked, leaning back on the sofa he was sitting on. 

Jared nodded, his eyes sliding from Viggo’s face to the expensive navy blue suit he wore. Versace or Valentino, he guessed. The first few buttons of his dark silk shirt were undone, giving a tantalizing peek of the light scattering of hair that covered his chest. 

“These are your instructions,” Viggo told him. “You are not expected to use formal voice this evening. If you find yourself suddenly not alone anymore, you may stop speaking and simply nod or shake your head to communicate with me, but you will not stop doing what you have been instructed to do. I have invited some old friends over this evening, and you will show yourself off to them. You will only speak to them when you are spoken to, and you will address them as Sir. Any instructions they give you will be complied with. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir, I understand,” Jared replied. 

“Are you ready to meet your audience?” 

“Yes Sir, can’t wait. I’ve been thinking about this all day Sir.”

“So have we dear,” said a familiar, refined, older voice. 

Viggo moved the laptop to the coffee table and the view was wider now. The camera took in the entire sofa and the three people sitting on it with him. Jared wasn’t surprised to see them, he had met all but one of them before. They were old friends of Viggo’s, intimate acquaintances from what he still thought of as the most profound experience of his life – the fifteen months he had spent filming the Lord of The Rings trilogy in New Zealand. 

It was Sir Ian McKellen that had spoken. He was sitting on Viggo’s left, elegantly attired as always, with mischief sparkling in his playful blue eyes. Next to him, curled into the corner of the sofa with his legs tucked up underneath him, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a baggy striped sweatshirt, was the youngest of Viggo’s guests, Orlando Bloom. His unruly curls were scraped back into a ponytail, the same warm chocolate colour as his eyes. He had grown up and put on some weight in the fifteen years since he had first appeared on the big screen playing the ethereal but incredibly brave Mirkwood Elf, Legolas. His was still as boyish and beautiful as he had always been, but the prettiness of his face hid an impishly sadistic nature. The last of the three was the only one Jared had not met in person, but he felt like he knew him well from Viggo’s stories of their time together on location in Wellington. Sean Bean looked older than Jared had expected. He certainly looked older than Viggo even though they were the same age. But like Viggo, the lines around his eyes only added to the character of his face. His blond hair was cut short and spikey on top. He was dressed in a pair of torn jeans and a Sheffield United shirt that looked well-used and comfortable. He was staring at the image of Jared on the screen with focused curiosity. 

“What’s that on his cock?” Sean asked in his heavy Northern accent. 

“Show him, boy,” Viggo said.

Jared shifted his body and parted his knees, opening his legs wide. He was grateful for the change of position, he had been kneeling for a long time now and his legs were starting to tingle. 

“It’s called the Gates of Hell,” Viggo explained. “It’s a series of five cock-rings, each a bit smaller than the next. Keeps the penis nicely trapped and inflicts excruciating pain if you get an erection. It’s impossible to come with it on.” 

“A chastity device then?” Sean asked. 

“More or less,” Viggo agreed. 

“What does it feel like?” Orlando asked. 

“It hurts Sir, but it’s wonderful,” Jared replied. And as if to prove that it agreed, his cock gave a quick twitch and Jared hissed at the sudden pain. 

“How long have you had it on?” It was Ian who asked this question. 

“A couple of hours, Sir.”

“You must be dying to take it off and come for your Master,” Ian continued. 

“I am Sir, very much. But I’m happy to keep it on if that’s what my Master wishes.”

“Do you have lube with you boy?” Viggo enquired. 

“I do Sir,” Jared replied, glancing towards the toiletry bag that was lying next to him on the bunk. 

“Spread some on your cock,” Viggo told him. “Then you may unfasten the device and remove it.”

Jared whimpered with need and his cock throbbed at the thought of finally being free of its steel prison. He fumbled in the bag and pulled out the bottle of lubricant. Squirting some onto his aching shaft, he yelped when the icy cold lotion hit his overheated flesh. 

“Tell us how it feels.”

Jared didn’t need to look at the screen to see who had spoken; Sean’s thick accent gave him away. 

“Feels good Sir,” Jared said rubbing the cool lube into his cock. “God, it feels so good to be rubbing myself for you Sir, having you watching me.” 

He moved his finger underneath his cock-head and felt for the fastening of the last ring, the smallest one. It was tight and difficult to undo. The more he tried, the harder his cock got, the tighter the ring got and the more impossible to clip became to undo. But eventually it gave, and Jared cried out. The relief was instantaneous and so was the pain. He threw his head back, gritting his teeth as he grunted through the agony. 

“You’re doing well darling,” Ian encouraged him in a gentle voice. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Jared managed to pant as his fingers felt for the clip on the next ring and undid it. 

Only three more to go, he reached for the next fastening but a voice stopped him. 

“Have you got a toothbrush in that bag of yours?” This was Orlando, and Jared already knew what was coming next. 

Jared reached into the bag and brought out his toothbrush. 

“Electric?” Orlando asked. 

Jared nodded.

“Have a bit of fun with that first,” Orlando told him. 

Jared knew what he wanted, the cruel little bastard. It was going to hurt like hell. And he couldn’t wait to do it. 

“Bristle side? Or the back of the head Sir?”

“Bristles of course, but you don’t have to press very hard,” Orlando replied. 

Jared shivered as he pushed the button that set the sonic head vibrating. He lowered it to his cock and gently massaged the pulsating bristles against his tortured flesh. 

“Fuuuck, that feels good!” he hissed. “Hurts so much. So good.”

His cock felt like it was going to explode, but he couldn’t even get properly hard, let alone climax with the remaining rings still clamped around him. 

“Jesus that’s hot,” Sean husked, his eyes glued to the screen, watching Jared shuddering through the ecstasy of pain. 

“Enough,” Viggo said just when Jared thought he couldn’t take any more without begging for mercy. 

He clicked the toothbrush off and let it drop as he quickly flicked the last three fastenings open and pulled the Gates of Hell off his tormented penis. He gasped for breath and his eyes watered as blood rushed into his cock. It throbbed and pulsed, heat seared through him as a feeling of pins and needles sent electric shocks down the length of his shaft. He clawed at his legs and looked beseechingly at the screen, pleading silently with Viggo. 

“You have permission to do what you need to do,” Viggo told him, smiling at his exquisite distress. 

Jared grabbed his cock, wrapping his fist around it until the hurt was no more than a gentle throb. Damn, that felt amazing. He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths as he slowly began to stroke is rock hard erection. 

“Good boy,” Viggo grinned, glowing with pride that his boy had handled that without coming, and without crying out too loudly. “You may move now and get into a comfortable position. Spread your legs, we want a good view.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jared whispered as he eased his almost numb limbs out from underneath him and settled himself on the bunk. He folded the pillows behind him and scooted down so that he was reclining against them. The small self-view window in the corner of his iPad screen showed him what the others were seeing in full picture on their side. He was half laying down, his legs open wide, the webcam pointed straight up between them. Nothing was hidden, everything was on view, from his erect cock, to his swollen balls, to the tip of the butt plug peeking out from the cleft of his ass. He looked like a slut. He felt wanton and dirty. And he loved it. 

“Beautiful,” he heard Viggo sigh and Jared flushed with pride. 

“For you Sir,” he said. “All for you. Feel so good showing myself off to you like this, to your guests. Want them to see everything Sir, see how hot and horny I am for you, see how much I want to come for you Sir, how much I want to serve you and please you Sir.” 

“God he’s good,” Sean murmured. 

“And how would you serve me if I was there with you now boy?” Viggo asked. He was thrilled that Jared was so into this, and judging by the uncomfortable bulges his friend’s trousers, so were they. 

“I’d serve you any way you wished Sir,” Jared whimpered, his head already filling with the things he’d like to do with Viggo if only he could. 

“Tell me,” his blond lover ordered. “Touch yourself while you do it. Pleasure yourself, but do not come.”

“Thank you Sir,” Jared moaned, grateful for the permission to finally do what he was dying to do. 

The fingers of one hand began to move slowly up and down his slick cock, while his other hand reached between his legs and began to toy with the butt plug, moving it around, gently easing it in and out just a fraction of an inch, enough for it to bump against his prostate and sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. 

“I would suck you Sir,” he said, finding a rhythm that felt good without threatening to make him climax until he was allowed to. “Love to have you in my mouth Sir, love hearing the pleasure I’m giving you. I would spread my legs for you Sir, spread them wide. I would fuck myself with this butt plug for you Sir, ram it into me so hard that I saw stars, until I was begging for your permission to come. 

“I’d like to see that,” Sean said. “Him fucking himself with that thing.”

“Use the spreader bar, and do it boy,” Viggo ordered. 

Jared bit back a moan. This was so damn good, even better than he hoped it would be. He was so turned on he could hardly lie still. He loved Viggo watching him, he loved showing off for him, seeing the lust glittering in his eyes. He was doing everything right, pleasing his master, making him proud. It thrilled him. He was desperate to come, he’d been denied an orgasm for so long, but he still wanted to prolong this, to give them a good show, have them panting and squirming in their seats on the other side of the screen. 

Reaching behind his pillow, Jared pulled out the metal spreader bar that Viggo had told him to have ready. He’d been hoping to be ordered to use it. Having to put the leather cuffs around his ankles earlier had been the clue that his wish might be granted. He clipped each end of the long steel bar to each of his ankle restraints and wriggled his legs, trying to pull them apart and push them together just to feel the solid way the spreader allowed him no movement at all.

“Feels good Sir, so good to be spread open for you.”

“You look good too, boy,” Viggo told him, his voice even softer and huskier than it usually was. “If I was there boy, I would stand you up against the wall like that, your legs spread wide. I’d stretch your arms above your head and tie them to a hook. I’d look at you, admire the way you look when you’re restrained and helpless. You’d beg for my touch, wouldn’t you boy? Beg me to touch you, to push my fingers into you, to fuck you with my cock?” 

“I would Sir,” Jared whimpered. “I’d beg for you Sir, beg you to fuck me, to use me, to do anything you want to do to me Sir.”

“And I would,” Viggo hissed. “I would do anything I wanted to you. And do you know why boy?” Viggo leaned closer to the screen, his eyes almost burning through it. “Because you’re _mine_ boy. Mine.”

“God, yes Sir, yours. Only yours,” Jared agreed, feeling a flush of warmth flow over his entire body at Viggo’s words. 

“Show me boy. Show me how much you want my cock inside you.” 

Jared was almost crying out now. He was shaking with lust. His cock throbbed, drooling long threads of slick fluid. This was going to be so good, it was almost going to hurt when he finally got permission to come. 

He scooted a little further down the bed so that he was laying flat, then he raised his legs, bending his knees towards his chest. It wasn’t easy in the small space, his feet bumped against the bottom of the bunk above him. Reaching up, he grabbed hold of the spreader bar and held it. If he had any secrets at all, they were gone now. Everything was on view, spread wide and opened up, his most intimate places revealed for all the world to see. Everything from his ass crack to his scrotum was front and centre on the webcam. He moaned with pleasure as he heard the appreciative murmurs from his audience on the screen. 

“God, what a tart,” he heard Orlando say after a long, low whistle of admiration. 

“Delicious little slut, isn’t he?” Ian agreed. 

Jared craned his neck and saw that Ian’s hand had found its way into Orlando’s lap and was stroking him through his jeans. Sean was busy unzipping his own jeans. But Viggo sat serenely, his legs slightly parted, a hand resting on his thigh and his thumb slowly running along the hard ridge of the erection trapped inside his expensive designer trousers. Jared wondered if he would come like that, wet, sticky semen staining material that cost hundreds of dollars a yard. He moaned at the thought, and with one hand still gripping the spreader bar, he reached down between his legs, grabbed the end of the butt plug, and started to fuck himself vigorously with it. 

He growled and moaned, thrusting his hips as best he could. The feeling was incredible, his cock was demanding attention but he didn’t have a free hand to deal with it, and anyway, if he touched himself now, he would surely come. And he didn’t have permission to do that yet. 

He moved the plug so fast in and out of himself that his hand was almost a blur. The slick, sucking sound it made was obscene and it turned him on even more. He hit his prostate with every inward pump and it brought tears to his eyes. They ran freely down his cheeks. He was reaching his limit, the point of no return, very quickly. 

“Please Sir, need to come. Need to come for you so badly. Please let me Sir?” he begged, craning his neck again so that he could see the screen for Viggo’s reply. 

“Our guests will decide,” Viggo said, glancing to the side to get his friend’s reaction. 

Sean’s jeans were open and he was wildly fisting his cock. He nodded his head. “Let him come. I’m not going to last much longer myself with the show that little slut of yours is putting on.” 

Viggo turned his head the other way, towards Ian and Orlando. Ian’s hand was inside Orlando’s jeans now, and the boy was half draped over the older man’s lap, his own hand giving Ian’s exposed cock some special loving attention too. 

“Yeah,” Orlando panted. Ian gave his permission with a nod of his head. 

Viggo looked back at the screen, straight into Jared’s eyes. 

“Come for me boy. Come hard for me.”

Jared sobbed, mumbling words of grateful thanks as he let go of the spacer bar and his legs dropped down. He gave the butt plug one last, hard shove back into his hole and struggled up into a sitting position, his legs spread wide, his leaking cock in full view. He wrapped his hand around it, crying out in blissful agony. This wouldn’t take long; just a stroke or two and he’d be done. But he surprised himself, and his audience, by being able to pump his shaft for almost a minute before he felt the delicious tightening in his balls and the explosive sensations starting to course through him. When his orgasm burst from him, he really did see stars. His pulse raced and he held his breath. His cock was so sensitive that it made his whole body shudder every time his thumb rubbed over the head, and he was so wet that he didn’t need to use any extra lube to ease the friction of his lightning-fast fist. 

The rest of the band hadn’t returned from their night out yet, so he was still alone, but even if he hadn’t been, Jared could not silence the scream that escaped from his throat when he came. Long, powerful ejaculations shot ropes of creamy fluid from him. They splattered on his chest, one even landed on his cheek, pearly white against the dark blond of his beard. He came forever, shuddering and shaking through his climax, until eventually it was over. He was spent. The last few dribbles of his load coated his hand as he raggedly gasped for breath. His cock, too sensitive to touch now, began to soften as he uncurled his fingers and let it go. His head hung forward, his long hair hiding his sweating face, red from his frenzied exertions.

“Wow,” Orlando’s voice was a hushed tone of awe as he watched Jared’s explosive orgasm. 

Finally lifting his head and looking at the screen, Jared’s eyes met Viggo’s grinning face. “Good boy,” Viggo mouthed. “Very good boy.”

The others had enjoyed the show too. Sean was panting for breath, his head resting on the back of the sofa. His now flaccid cock tucked back into his still open jeans. The wad of tissues he had ejaculated into lying crumpled on his stomach. 

Orlando was now straddling Ian’s lap, grinding their cocks together with undulating movements of his hips. And by the sounds he was making, it wouldn’t be long until he found his own release too. 

Viggo was watching the screen intently, the outline of his erection still solid in his tight trousers. It was time for the others to make a discreet exit and give Viggo and Jared some private time. 

“I’ll take care of the little cub here, and we’ll see you in a bit,” Ian said to Viggo, manoeuvring Orlando off his lap with the promise of a nice, satisfying blowjob glinting in his eye as they moved out of the screen shot. 

Sean got up too, zipping his jeans up and blowing a kiss to Jared on the screen. “You’re gorgeous love,” he winked, and shot an envious grin at Viggo. 

“I’m so proud of you baby, you did so well tonight,” Viggo said, moving the laptop back onto his knees so that only his head and shoulders were in the shot. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I loved it,” Jared replied, his breathing finally returning to normal.

They spoke for a little while longer, Viggo lavishing praise on him. Jared didn’t need a lot of aftercare following a scene, but he did like the reassurance of knowing that he’d done well and pleased Viggo.

“Your boys will be back soon,” Viggo said after a bit more chatting. “You should get cleaned up baby, and I need to see what this lot are getting up to over here. As a reward for tonight, next time they all go out, you don’t need to call me, you already have my permission to go out with them.”

“Thank you,” Jared smiled at the screen. 

He didn’t feel the need to tag a ‘Sir’ onto the end of it, and Viggo didn’t expect it. Jared was up out of headspace already, just a regular guy having an online chat with the man he loved. 

“I miss you, is there any chance you’ll be able to make it to one of our shows?” Jared asked. 

“I’m in New York for a few more days,” Viggo told him. “I’ve got the premiere tomorrow night, then the press junket for the rest of the week. Then it’s back to California for the west coast premiere and press stuff. But I’ve got a few days free in about two weeks’ time. I’ve looked at your schedule and you’ll be in Texas then, so I’m gonna fly in and spend some time with you then, is that okay?” 

Jared grinned and nodded. He couldn’t wait. They said goodnight and logged off. By the time the rest of the band and their techs got back, Jared had showered and his sex toys had been cleaned and put away. 

When Shannon quietly slid the partition aside to check on his little brother, he found him curled up in his bunk, fast asleep, with a dreamy expression on his face. 

 

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

Adam was having an enjoyable evening, despite not being keen on going to the club. They all danced together in a group and he was careful not to bump up against Jade too often. Hunter was in his usual lively mood, making everybody laugh, and Davey seemed to have excess energy to burn. He pulled Adam back onto the dance floor every time the drummer tried to sit down.

Eventually it was time to go and the band headed back to their tour bus. They each had a turn in the shower, washing off the grit and grime of the day. Adam was impressed that there was enough hot water for all of them. The first time they toured in a proper bus, they’d had to draw straws for the first shower because the warm water only lasted long enough for one person, no matter how quick they were. 

It was after three in the morning when they finally climbed into their bunks. Adam relaxed into the familiar rocking motion of the bus as it drove along. Memories of life on the road had been crowding his mind all day, mostly about Jade and the times they used to share together. But now a less pleasant reminder of living in such close quarters was coming back to him - Davey’s snoring. 

He chuckled as he listened to his friend in the opposite bunk and began to count down the seconds until Hunter’s patience would run out. He almost made it to zero before the bass player’s voice rang out. 

“Shut the fuck up Dave!” he bellowed, leaning out of his bunk and swinging a pillow into the one below him. 

Davey woke up with a fright, swore back at him and turned over onto his side, keeping Hunter’s pillow with him. A minute later he was snoring again. Hunter got up to get a spare pillow, and not too long after that his own soft snores joined the singer’s. 

In the bunk above, Jade was still awake. Adam could hear him shifting around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. A few years ago an opportunity like this would have been a gift not to be wasted. With their bandmates asleep and the bus all to themselves, Jade would have climbed into Adam’s bed with him, or they would have snuck to the front of the bus and Adam would have ordered Jade to suck him off, or to play with himself while Adam watched. He might even have given him a few stinging flicks with their favourite riding crop, if Jade begged nicely enough. 

But that was a long time ago, in another life, when Jade was still Adam’s boy, when he still belonged to him and wore Adam’s collar. Now they were different people with different lives. Adam accepted that, but it still felt like a hollow punch to his chest when he thought about it. 

He was just dozing off when a soft sound drifted down to him. His eyes shot open as he held his breath and listened. It was a sound as familiar and wondrous to him as his own heartbeat. Jade was masturbating in the bunk above him. Adam heard his quiet sighs and the slick rhythmic noise of his hand sliding up and down his cock. One of Adam’s favourite games had been to wait until the others were asleep and Jade just about to drift off, then he would lift his leg and kick the bottom of Jade’s bunk, waiting to hear his voice say softly, “Sir?”

“Come for me boy,” Adam would whisper and lie back with a satisfied smile, listening to Jade pleasuring himself above him. 

And he would allow no cheating. He wanted to hear Jade’s orgasm, hear his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. And when he’d come all over his hand, Jade had to drop his arm down to Adam’s bunk and show him his spunk-covered palm. Adam would lick it off slowly, savouring every drop, then kiss each of Jade’s fingers before pushing his hand back up and ordering him to go to sleep.

Remembering those times, Adam lay there, wide awake listening to Jade’s hand moving faster and faster. He wondered what Jade was thinking about. Was this simply a way to relax and fall asleep after a long, draining day? Or had something turned him on? Was he fantasising about someone? Someone back home, waiting for him in his marital bed? Or someone much closer to him right now? Adam was thrilled by the thought but he shut the idea down as soon as it surfaced. That part of their lives was over. Whatever Jade thought about to get himself off, _whoever_ he thought about, it wasn’t Adam. That much he knew for sure. 

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds, concentrating on Davey and Hunter’s snoring instead. But his ears were too finely tuned to Jade’s moans of pleasure, and his own cock responded in sympathy. He started to get hard. Damn. 

Adam shoved his hand into his pyjama bottoms and grabbed himself, squeezing tightly, but it didn’t help, it only inflamed him more. He needed to distract himself, to think about something, anything but the tormenting sounds coming from the bunk above him. He took a deep breath and thought about his wedding night, his honeymoon. But all that his mind would picture was what Jade looked like right now. 

He would be laying there, his t-shirt rucked up over his chest exposing his nipples. His sleeping shorts would be pushed down to his knees or maybe even his ankles. His legs would be drawn up, open wide. One hand would be flying over his cock, the other pinching his nipples. His eyes would be tightly screwed shut, his mouth slightly open as he breathed faster and deeper. 

Adam started to stroke himself slowly, listening to Jade reach the crest of his climax with a soft, low groan. And then the wave of Jade’s orgasm broke over him, and he heard Jade grunt through his release, a series of sharp gasps following. Adam knew that each of them signalled a jet of come pulsing out of him. He counted them. Five. And then one more. Six. Then came a quiet moan as Jade let go of his oversensitive cock. Adam heard the thud of his legs flopping down and hitting the bed, and then his long, deep breaths as Jade tried to slow his breathing to normal. 

He turned his eyes to the curtain at the side of his bunk, instinctively waiting for Jade’s hand to drop down, covered in his still-warm liquid release. He willed it to appear, he would have given just about anything to lick Jade’s mess off it. But of course, it didn’t come. Jade didn’t move at all for a very long time as Adam lay in silence, hardly daring to breathe. He wanted to say something, to let Jade know that they’d shared the moment. God, he sounded beautiful when he came. But that would be inappropriate, it would ruin it. Jade would never do it again and Adam would lose this last secret connection to the man he still had immense feelings for. 

He lay still and listened to Jade carefully climb out of his bunk and go into the tiny bathroom to clean up.

o0o

Jade looked at himself in the mirror, his face still flushed from his orgasm. Thank god Adam was asleep and didn’t hear that, he thought. He had longed to drop his hand over the side of his bunk and feel Adam’s hot tongue slowly lapping up every bit of his ejaculation. He ached for it, but instead he had licked his come off his own hand and pretended it was Adam doing it.

Now that the high of his climax was fading, the guilt set in. He’d just jerked off on the tour bus, mere feet away from his bandmates, with his mind full of obscene and illicit thoughts. He had no idea that Adam had followed every throb of his climax, wondering who Jade was thinking about. It would have surprised Adam, perhaps even shocked him, to find out that it wasn’t a person Jade had been thinking about, but an object. Two of them in fact. And he was still thinking about them now. 

Jade’s hands trembled as he splashed cold water on his face. Just one look, he thought. Just to see them again, to remind myself. Just one quick touch. What harm could it do? They were right there, so close, all he had to do was open a zipper and lift a lid. But it’s wrong, it’s an invasion of privacy, he chided his reflection, you can’t go rummaging through other people’s belongings. 

But before he even finished the thought, he was already out of the bathroom and quietly opening the door to the tiny compartment at the very end of the bus where their bags were stored. 

He closed it silently behind him and let his eyes adjust to the dark. The glass in the windows here was smoked to stop prying eyes from looking in but light could still filter through, and the brightly lit freeway they were travelling on gave him more than enough illumination to see what he was doing. 

It didn’t take long to find Adam’s bag. It was on the bottom shelf at the far end. He knelt down on the floor in front of it and held his breath as he slowly pulled the zipper open as quietly as he could. He felt around inside, his fingers coming into contact with the rough denim of new jeans and the soft cotton of Adam’s favourite t-shirts. Then his hand found what it was looking for; the hard surface of a long, narrow box.

He pulled it out and looked at it. The dim light was just bright enough to pick up the glint of the gold ribbon tied around it. It looked worn and much handled, as if it had been undone and retied many times. Jade was sure it was the same gold ribbon that he and Adam had tied around the box the day they had put his collar in it for the last time. 

“Fuck!” he exhaled out loud. The collar. He’d forgotten about that. It was Adam’s lucky drumsticks he had been after. It had completely slipped his mind that his old collar might still be in the box too. His hands began to tremble even more. 

“It’s still in there if you want to see it,” Adam’s voice husked right next to his ear. He could feel Adam’s bare chest pressed right up to his back, his heat radiating through Jade’s thin t-shirt. 

Adam had watched him go into the bathroom to wash up and waited for him to come out again. But when he did, Jade had headed not back to his bunk, but in the opposite direction towards the baggage compartment. Adam thought nothing of it, perhaps Jade had ejaculated on his clothes and was going to get something clean to change into. When he didn’t reappear after a while, Adam began to wonder what he was up to. His curiosity aroused, he had crept out of his bunk and gone to investigate. 

Jade squeaked in alarm and almost dropped the box. He was appalled and ashamed. He’d been caught red-handed going through Adam’s private things. His face burned bright red and a sheen of perspiration broke out on his top lip. He wanted to die. He wanted the floor of the bus to open up and drop him onto the rough tarmac below so he could roll away into the shadows and hide for the rest of his life. 

But at the same time that his mind was reeling in shame, his cock was thinking how good the solid mass of Adam’s body felt pressed against him. God he smells good. He feels so good. Fuck, this is so wrong, Jade’s panicked brain warned him. But still his body refused to move. 

“You can open it if you want to,” Adam whispered, his lips brushing against Jade’s ear. 

“No, I… this is not what you… I didn’t mean to… I just wanted…” Jade spluttered. 

“Open it,” Adam’s voice was quiet but firm. 

He watched Jade’s shaking fingers reach for the ribbon and held his own breath as the guitarist tugged on the bow. The ribbon made a rasping noise as the bow unfurled and Jade carefully slid the lid off the narrow, oblong box. 

“Oh God…” 

Adam couldn’t help but smile at Jade’s breathy reaction. There on top of his lucky drumsticks was Jade’s black faux leather collar. The light filtering in through the window glinted off the metal D-ring on the front of it and hit the silver buckle at the back. Jade was breathing faster, his fingers hovering over it, unable to bring himself to touch it. 

“You may touch it if you want to,” Adam breathed softly, inhaling the warm scent of his skin. 

Permission granted, Jade lowered his hand reverently and let his trembling fingertips touch the soft collar. God it was good to handle it again, to feel its smooth, pliant surface. He stroked it slowly, respectfully. 

“Do you miss wearing it?” Adam asked, he was still kneeling behind Jade, his body pressed close to him, and he swore he could feel Jade’s heart pounding through the back of his ribs. 

“Yes,” Jade nodded his head slowly. “I do.” 

“I miss putting it on you too,” Adam admitted. He was going to regret not seeing it fastened around Jade’s neck when they were on stage, knowing how he was going to restrain him with it later when they got back to the hotel. 

He turned his head to glance at Jade’s face and noticed that while his fingers still stroked the collar carefully, his eyes were fixed on the drumsticks underneath it. Adam lifted his hand to the box and pushed the collar aside, as realization dawned on him.

“Are these what you were after?” he asked cautiously. “Are these what you wanted to see?” He ran a finger suggestively along the length of one of the smooth sticks and heard Jade’s breath hitch. “Were you thinking about these when you came just now?” 

Jade’s eyes widened and he turned his head. “You heard that?” 

Adam nodded. “I shouldn’t have listened, but it was so hot knowing what you were doing above me.”

Jade swallowed hard, but said nothing, so Adam lifted one of the drumsticks out of the box and reached his other arm around Jade, encircling him and pulling him back against his chest. He held the drumstick in his other hand and slowly rubbed his thumb up and down its sleek length. Jade couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

“Were you thinking about how I used to put these inside you?” Adam husked. 

Jade nodded, feeling the blush creeping back into his cheeks. 

“Were you thinking how good it felt to have them both in there together? How smooth they were? How hard they were?” 

“Yessss,” Jade sighed.

“Nothing ever looked as hot as you doubled over on your hands and knees on our bed with these pushed deep inside you. I loved the sounds you made when I fucked you with them. Do you remember that Jade? Do you remember the sounds you made? How good it felt to have these driving you wild, pulled out slowly and pushed back even more slowly? Do you remember?”

“God, yes I remember,” Jade was panting now, his cock which had come just a short time ago was starting to respond again. 

“Do you want to feel that again Jade?” Adam asked, moving the drumstick between their bodies and slowly inserting it down the back of Jade’s pyjama bottoms, pushing it into the cleft between his cheeks. “Do you want these inside you again? I want to put them there. I wish I could.”

He angled the stick to where he thought it must be touching Jade’s tight entrance and moved it up and down, caressing his sensitive pucker with it. 

Jade suddenly let out a loud sob and dropped his head into his hands. His whole body was shaking. 

“I can’t do this Adam. I can’t do the entire tour like this. It’s torture. It hurts too much. I hate feeling like this. I can’t keep acting like I’m fine. I can’t keep pretending that I don’t want to be with you again.”

“Neither can I,” Adam groaned. 

He pulled the drumstick out of Jade’s pants and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Jade to his chest and hugging him tightly. His heart could feel Jade’s distress and his pain, it mirrored his own, and he wanted to make it better.

“What happens now?” Jade asked, letting his head drop back onto Adam’s shoulder. “What do we do now?” 

“I don’t know,” Adam said, allowing himself to plant a much yearned for kiss on Jade’s temple. “I really don’t know. But I’ll think of something,” he promised. 

 

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the huge delay in updating this :)

CHAPTER FIVE.

“It’s a contract, not a bloody love affair,” Tim insisted.

Adam shook his head and rubbed his eyes, then looked back at the face on his laptop screen. “It’s more complicated than that,” he said.

“No, it isn’t.” Tim replied firmly. “Look, you asked for my advice Adam and I’m giving it to you. Now pull yourself together, take a few deep breaths and clear your head. Then come back here and listen to what I have to say.” 

Adam got up wearily and plucked a bottle of water from the hotel minibar. He walked to the window, inhaled deeply and exhaled again, moving his head in slow circles to ease the tension in his neck. Then he sat back down at the desk and focused his attention on the screen. He had been talking to Tim Armstrong on Skype for half an hour, and he was still as torn and confused as when he started. 

Tim had been both a friend and a mentor to all of them from the beginning. He saw something special and promising in their raw talent, and he’d taken the band under his wing, showing them the ropes, teaching them not just how to make the most of their stage shows, but how to handle the business side of being in the music industry too. He steered them invisibly from the behind the scenes, making sure they got invited to play at outdoor festivals, and taking them on the road with his own band, Rancid, when they toured. He introduced them to the right people and exposed them to venues and audiences that would have taken them years to reach on their own. The boys worked hard and paid their dues, and through it all, Tim was watching over them like a big brother as well as a best friend. 

It wasn’t until years later, when Jade and Adam had already embarked on their exploration into the kinky side of sex, that they found out Tim indulged in the lifestyle too. They had bumped into him at a popular S&M club in San Francisco. He was walking across the room with a naked man on a leash crawling beside him. 

“Ignore him,” Tim had said, gesturing to the boy on the floor. “He’s a slave I’m training for someone else.”

Once again they found Tim to be both a mentor and a guide. He watched them in a few scenes and even participated on a couple of occasions, helping them to push the limits of their play beyond where they had previously dared to go. It was Tim who first recognized Jade’s need for a lot of tender aftercare. He pointed out to Adam now incredibly quickly and deeply Jade would drop into submissive headspace, or _sub-space_ as Tim had called it, and how much care he needed to come up out of it afterwards. 

And now, in need of help and advice, it was to Tim that Adam turned again. 

“I’m not asking you how I can get into bed with Jade again,” Adam objected. “I’m asking you how I can _avoid_ it.”

“Bullshit,” Tim snorted. “It’s going to happen. You both know it, and so do I. We wouldn’t be having this conversation otherwise. What I’m advising you to do is to formalize it. Negotiate every last detail and talk about what’s going to happen afterwards too. That’s very important Adam, because there’s going to be fallout from this and you both need to decide beforehand exactly how you’re going to deal with it.” 

“But putting a slave under contract is a very big deal,” Adam frowned. “If we do this, it’s not going to be a permanent thing, it’ll only be for the duration for the tour. Do we really need something that formal?”

“Absolutely,” Tim nodded. “You both need to know exactly where you stand right from the start. And you both need to get exactly what you want out of this. But it’s imperative that you keep this completely separate from your everyday lives and relationships. You need to agree on when it starts, how far it goes and when it ends. If you don’t, you’re going to spend the entire tour with your head in a very fucked-up place. And it’ll only get worse when you get back home to your married lives.” 

“Should I collar him right from the start, or wait and see how it goes?”

Adam had told Tim about the previous night on the tour bus when he’d caught Jade going through his things, and he’d let him see his old collar again. 

“That’s up to you Adam,” Tim said after some thought. “If it was me, I’d wait a while. As you said, collaring a slave is a very profound gesture. It’s a claim of ownership and it can be a very intense moment when it happens. Talk to him about it, find out how he feels about it. If he wants to be collared again, make him earn it. Remember, it’s a reward, not a right.” 

Three loud raps on the door drew Adam’s attention. 

“Sound check in half an hour,” a voice called through the door. “Be in the lobby in ten, bus leaves in fifteen.” 

“Good luck,” Tim smiled. “Remember, I’m only as far away as the nearest computer or phone. If you need anything at all Adam, just call me.” 

“I appreciate it. Thanks Tim.”

Adam pushed all thoughts of Jade aside as he rode the elevator down to the lobby. The show was the only thing that mattered now. It was what he had to focus on. Everything else could wait.

Instead of driving two huge busses the short distance to the venue, both bands climbed onto AFI’s bus. Jade sat quietly at the table reading an old dog-eared book. It was a much-loved favourite of his and had been handled so many times that the edges of the pages had curled. Hunter tilted his head to look at the cover and rolled his eyes. _The Return of the King_. Jade had read the Lord of the Rings trilogy on every tour since their very first one. As soon as he finished the last book, he picked up the first one and began to read it again. The rest of the band said that he must know the entire series by heart already. And when they finally toured in a bus with a DVD player, Jade brought all three movies with him and watched them over and over again. Davey once calculated that at just on eleven and a half hours running time for the extended versions, Jade must have spent almost two entire months of his life watching the movies over the years. 

“That’s nearly eight weeks of your life you’ll never get back dude,” Hunter had teased him, but Jade had simply replied by lifting his middle finger while he carried on reading. 

“Be grateful for iPads and steaming movies,” Davey laughed. “At least the rest of us won’t be subjected to the DVDs again.”

Jared Leto had noticed the book now too, and he stretched over the back of the couch with a dramatic wink, and informed Jade, in stage whisper loud enough for everybody to hear: 

“Aragorn arrives at Minas Tirith with The Army of the Dead just in time and they save the day.”

“Thanks bitch, you just ruined the ending for me,” Jade grinned back at him and swatted him playfully with the dog-eared book. 

“Oh Christ, not another Tolkien nerd among us,” Davey smirked. “Well, we can always lock them in a room together and they can discuss the merits of the Elven realm to their heart’s content.” 

“Don’t be fooled by all that silky blond hair and those pretty-boy faces,” Jared chuckled as he slid back into his seat. “I happen to know a woodland Elf with a helluva mean streak in him.” 

Adam watched him with growing fascination. Gone were the ‘sore muscles’ of the day before. Instead, he glowed with vibrant energy and there was a wicked sparkle in his eyes. It reminded him of how Jade used to be the day after an intense scene. 

Studying Jared more closely, Adam was intrigued by the shift in his character. He was showing no sign of the submissive he had been the night before at the restaurant, and Adam realized that he must have been deep in headspace. It made him more curious than ever about who Jared scened with and what form their kinky play took. 

Like Davey, Jared was a master of constantly re-inventing himself and changing his image. Lately he wore a beard and his hair was smooth and long, hanging down below his shoulders. It was quite a masculine look but it did nothing to disguise his fresh baby-face that could best be described as pretty, or even beautiful. 

Adam wondered what sort of submissive he was. Did he like to hurt for his Master? Did he beg for it? Looking at him, Adam bet he could beg beautifully. Did he like pain, or did he like to serve? To wait on Sir hand and foot, dropping his eyes and flushing with pleasure at the slightest bit of praise? Or did he like to fight back? Goading his Master to inflict a punishment on him that would send him headlong into a mind-blowing orgasm?

There was no time to ponder the answers to those questions as the bus pulled into the yard behind the venue and they all climbed out, eager for the thrill of being on stage and in front of an audience again.

o0o

The first night of a tour is always as terrifying as it is exhilarating, and this one was no exception. The atmosphere was electrifying; the crowd was in place and screaming long before the bands were due on stage. They could hear them chanting all the way back in the dressing room. It added to their already hyped up energy.

The audience erupted the moment the house lights went down and the stage filled with smoke. When the first spotlight blazed into life, illuminating Jared already standing at the front of the stage, head down and arms raised above his head, the response from the crowd was deafening. They loved every minute of Thirty Seconds to Mars’ set and called them back for three encores. When they finally came off the stage they were drenched in sweat and bouncing off the walls with the energy they’d fed off. 

“So have you warmed them up for us?” Davey called out to Jared who came off stage and flopped down on the nearest equipment trunk, exhausted and elated. 

“Warmed up? They’re fucking blazing!” Jared grinned at him as they high-fived each other. 

Like they did before every show, the band huddled together in a circle, their arms around each other’s shoulders and their heads bowed together. Davey always said a few words and so did Jade. It was a tradition of theirs; it centred them and calmed their jittery nerves. 

As usual, Jade found himself between Hunter and Adam. He listened to Davey then spoke his own words, wishing his bandmates a good and successful show. 

“Let’s go out there and give them the best show of their lives,” Davey added at the end. “But most of all, let’s just have fun.” 

They closed their eyes as they always did, taking a few moments of silent, inward reflection. Jade felt Hunter squeeze his shoulder and he squeezed back, a soundless, tactile gesture of good luck. Adam’s hand had been resting on Jade’s other shoulder, he’d been clutching his drumsticks in his fist. Jade had been aware of them sticking up just behind his ear. Now Adam’s hand moved a little way down his back, and his palm pressed the drumsticks firmly against Jade’s spine. He stood dead still, his eyes still closed as he felt them slowly roll back and forth over his backbone between his shoulder blades. The action was unhurried and deliberate. He cracked one eye open and found Adam studying him intently. Jade risked a cautious smile and Adam winked at him, then dropped his head back down in quiet meditation. 

The four pulled apart, their ears overwhelmed by the chants of ‘ _AFI… AFI… AFI…_ ” and “ _Through our bleeding we are one_ …” It was time to get out there and blow the audience’s minds. Hunter and Jade reached for their instruments. Adam tucked the drumsticks into his back pocket and Davey adjusted his earpieces until they sat secure and comfortable. 

At the last moment, just before they stepped on stage, Adam leaned close to Jade’s ear. “Can you spare an hour or two later tonight? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Jade kept his eyes fixed on the spot on the stage that in a few moments would be his, then he turned his head slowly and looked Adam straight in the eye. 

“Yes, of course I can.” 

Then he took a deep breath and stepped under the spotlight to a roar of cheering that threatened to shake the plaster off the walls of the historic theatre that had the honour of launching their new worldwide tour.

o0o

“Is it just me or do the fans actually get more awesome with every tour we do?” Hunter asked when they came off the stage for the final time. Six encores was a record and still they cried out for more.

Starting out, what felt like a hundred years ago, in dingy back rooms in Berkeley, their wildest dreams were never as good as this. It took a while for them to come down from the euphoric high. Between chatting excitedly and eating some of the food that had been delivered to the dressing room, they took turns in the shower and finally gathered up their belongings to head out to the bus. The courtyard at the back of the venue was packed with diehard fans waiting to meet the band. They spent almost an hour posing for pictures, signing autographs and talking to them. 

It was after one-thirty in the morning when they arrived back at the hotel. Jade dropped his bag in his own room then knocked on Adam’s door. They talked through the night, thrashing out every detail of what they would be doing together for the rest of the tour, and perhaps even after. They discussed the guilt that would inevitably arise when they got home and returned to normal family life. By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, they had come to an agreement that suited both of them, and Jade’s heart was already beating faster. The part of his life that had been missing for so long was about to be resumed. And Jade was thrilled. He couldn’t wait to feel the sting of Adam’s whip cracking down on his backside again. And he had asked for something new too. For quite a while now he had fantasized about Adam biting him when they fucked. He wanted to feel Adam’s teeth sinking into his skin and leaving a mark that he would wear for days. He had asked for it cautiously and Adam had remained silent while he pondered the thought of bruising Jade with his mouth.

“Yes,” the drummer finally said, unable to stop himself licking his lips. “Yes I’d like to try that too. How do you feel about being spanked? I want to see the print of my hand on your ass.”

“I’d definitely be interested in that,” Jade replied, thinking of the delicious sound Adam’s hand would make against his flesh and how incredible the sting would feel. 

They agreed that any cuts, marks or bruises Adam would leave on him would have to be in places that could be hidden by his clothes, and that Adam would stop leaving marks a week before the tour ended so that Jade would have time to heal completely before he got home. The odd cut or bruise on an arm could easily be passed off as a hazard of life on the road, but bite marks on his stomach or welts raised by a riding crop across his bottom would be harder to explain.

“So we’re happy then? We’ve agreed on everything?” Adam asked with a yawn as Jade got up to leave. 

“Completely happy and agreed,” Jade replied as he reached for the doorknob. “Oh, just one more thing. When does this all start?” 

Adam got up slowly, walked towards him and used his body to press Jade firmly against the unyielding door. 

“It starts when I tell you it does,” he growled hungrily against Jade’s ear. 

“Yes Sir,” Jade panted. His cock stirred, trapped painfully inside his tight jeans. 

“Good boy,” Adam husked. 

He pressed one hand to Jade’s chest, the fingers of his other hand slowly curled around Jade’s throat, holding him with gentle authority. His thumb rubbed against Jade’s neck feeling his pulse hammering out a furious rhythm. 

“Very… good…boy…” Adam said again, softer this time, and slowly. 

He leaned down and licked a wet trail across Jade’s mouth. The kiss he gave him was passionate and possessive. He claimed his former slave once more with a thrust of his tongue between Jade’s lips. 

Jade felt his knees buckle and if Adam hadn’t been pressing him so firmly against the door, he was sure he would have slumped to the floor. A groan rose from deep in his throat and vibrated against Adam’s tongue. His hands twitched, he longed to hold Adam, to run his palms up Adam’s sides but he wasn’t sure if he should. He hadn’t been given permission to touch. 

The thought made him moan louder. He loved being under orders, loved Adam having control, telling him what he could do and when. He thrived on it, and the delightful appeal of spending a few weeks bending to Adam’s will thrilled him. He kissed back eagerly, hoping to convey how much he loved this and to encourage Adam to give him more. 

“Sun’s up,” Adam said when he eased away from Jade’s mouth. “We have to be on the bus in a couple of hours. You should go back to your room and get ready to leave. When you’ve packed, you are to lie down on your bed. Get your cock out but don’t touch yourself.” 

Jade shivered and nodded. “Yes Sir. Should I get naked or just unzip and take it out Sir?” 

God, the image that shot through Adam’s brain from that question. He had to swallow hard to silence the tremor in his voice when he replied. 

“Just unzip enough to take your cock out. Then I want you to lie there and think about me. Think about how I’m going to mark you. Think about how beautifully you’re going to hurt for me. I’m going to shackle you and bite you, boy. Think about how my teeth are going to feel clamping down on your skin. Think about the bruises I’m going to leave on you.”

“Oh God…” Jade whimpered. 

Tilting his pelvis, he rubbed himself against Adam’s hip. He knew he shouldn’t be doing it but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Such a greedy boy,” Adam grinned and shoved his hip hard against Jade’s crotch, loving the hiss that escaped from his lover’s lips.

“I am Sir,” Jade murmured. “Greedy for you Sir, greedy for your cock.” 

“You’ll have it soon enough, boy.” Adam slid his hand down Jade’s front and gave his cock a gentle squeeze through his jeans. “Do not touch yourself and do not come. When you have your next orgasm, it will be me giving it to you. Do you understand?”

“God yes,” Jade whispered against Adam’s lips. “Cannot wait to come for you Sir.” 

Adam stood in the doorway of his room, leaning casually against the doorframe as he watched Jade walk back to his own room. This was going to be amazing. His mind was already reeling with all the things he was going to do to Jade. But first, he needed to go shopping. 

Picking up his wallet and phone he punched in a search for the nearest sex shop. And as luck would have it, Google told him there was one on the very next block. 

 

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

Adam’s phone rang while they were waiting in the hotel lobby for their luggage to be loaded onto the bus. He walked over to a quiet corner near the bar to take the call. It was Tim.

“How are things going?” 

“Good… and also not so good,” Adam said. “Things with Jade are great, more than great actually. We stayed up all night talking. We’re both in a place where we can deal with what’s going to happen. The bad news is that I went out this morning to pick up some stuff, and just as I got to the adult store, the guy who works there came out to have a cigarette. Would you believe it, he was wearing a bloody AFI t-shirt! The moment he saw me he came running over to shake my hand and rave about the show last night. He asked me to sign his shirt and we took a selfie on his iPhone. It was a great moment, but there was no way I could go in and buy what I wanted after that. Guess I’ll have to improvise now. You ever restrained someone with dental floss? Or used an electric toothbrush as a vibrator? I could use any suggestions you’ve got.” 

“Where are you staying next?” Tim asked, still laughing at Adam’s close encounter story. 

Adam told him the name of their hotel at the next destination. It was a couple of hours drive away. They would be there by lunchtime and have the rest of the afternoon to set up and do their sound check. There was a Meet & Greet before the show which didn’t leave Adam any time to try and find another adult store nearby. 

“I’m curious, what sort of things were you looking for?” Tim asked.

Adam rattled off a list as long as his arm and Tim made approving noises every so often, then Adam saw Davey waving at him to signal that the bus was ready to go, so he said goodbye and hung up. 

Jade slept the entire journey. He’d climbed into his bunk and closed the curtain the moment he got on the bus, partly because he hadn’t slept at all the night before, and partly because he had an embarrassingly large bulge at the front of his jeans. He woke up just before they arrived at the next city on their schedule. His aching erection had subsided, but now it was his bladder that was causing him discomfort. He quietly slipped from his bunk and went into the small bathroom. When he came out again Adam was waiting for him. 

“Did you do what you were told boy?” 

“Yes Sir I did. I thought about you, thought about you hurting me, biting me.”

“Did it turn you on?”

“Very much Sir,” Jade whispered. “I’m getting turned on now Sir, just remembering it.”

Jade flicked his head and for a second both of his eyes were visible before his hair fell forward again, covering half his face. His eyes glittered and his lips seemed fuller when his tongue ran out over them to wet them. His fingers flexed but his hands stayed at his side. It was torture not being able to touch Adam, but he dared not risk it in front of their bandmates. Their hushed conversation was probably already arousing curious glances. 

“Are we being watched?” Adam asked, as if reading Jade’s thoughts. 

Jade tilted his head to the side and looked around Adam’s shoulder. Hunter was lying on the couch, asleep. Davey was sitting at the table, his back to them with his iPad propped up in front of him. Jade could see the YouTube logo at the top of the screen. Davey had earphones on and his attention was focussed on the video that was playing. 

Jade shook his head in answer to Adam’s question. 

The warmth of Adam’s hand as it cupped the side of his face made Jade smile. He closed his eyes and tilted his head into the comforting embrace. He sensed Adam leaning down and when their mouths met he parted his lips to accept Adam’s tongue. With tenderness, Adam’s hand moved until his fingers threaded through Jade’s hair at the back of his head. He loved it when Adam held him like that. It felt both possessive and protective. He used to do it during their kinky play to direct Jade’s head to where he wanted it. And he did it afterwards when he cradled Jade in his arms and slowly brought him back out of headspace. It signalled lust as well as love, and Jade let slip a very quiet moan of pleasure. 

The next thing he felt was Adam’s other hand pinching his nipple, giving his sensitive flesh a sharp, burning twist through his t-shirt. It took him by surprise, caught him completely off guard. He yelped, and immediately understood why Adam was holding his head so tightly and keeping their lips pressed so firmly together. The sound he made was swallowed by Adam’s mouth, his tongue acting as a silencer. 

He couldn’t stop his arms, they moved of their own accord. His hands reached up, fingers sliding up Adam’s neck and into his hair. Adam’s hand was on his other nipple now, pinching and pulling and flicking it through the thin material. Jade’s fingers dug into Adam’s scalp, his tongue furiously worshipped his mouth, the taste of the coffee Adam had drunk still lingering. 

He knew they were playing with fire. Davey could have turned around at any moment or Hunter could have woken up. But he couldn’t let go, not now that they were finally exactly where they wanted to be. But a sudden change in the bus’ motion broke them apart. They were slowing down and stopping. Adam glanced out of the window and saw that they’d arrived at the hotel. He stepped away from Jade, but not before he’d glanced down at his chest and saw the hard peaks of his aroused nipples poking obscenely against his white t-shirt. 

“Very nice,” Adam murmured as his thumbs rubbed quickly back and forth over them before he dropped his hands and turned towards the front of the bus, leaving Jade standing there with a flush of colour on his cheeks.

_o0o_

Their second show was even better than the first. There were as many Thirty Seconds to Mars t-shirts in the audience as there were AFI ones, and they all went wild all the way through both band’s sets. They stayed behind even longer than the night before, signing autographs for the fans whose names hadn’t been pulled in the lucky draw for the Meet and Greet. It was late and they were starving when they finally got through talking to the horde of people waiting for them.

Shannon and Tomo suggested finding a nearby restaurant when they got back to the hotel and everybody agreed. After a quick trip up to their rooms to drop bags and freshen up, they would meet back in the lobby and head down the street on foot. 

“I’ll wait for you, we can come back down together,” Jade said as they collected their keys at the reception desk. 

“I’ll have to take a rain check,” Adam told him. “I promised to call home tonight, so I’ll just order from room service.”

“Okay.” Jade looked disappointed, but he understood. They’d talked about this, they’d agreed that real life took precedence over their sexual arrangement. 

“Mr. Carson,” the receptionist said as she handed him his key-card. “I see there’s a note on our system that a parcel arrived for you earlier; it’s been taken up to your room.”

Adam was puzzled but he thanked her and headed upstairs. On the desk in his room was a large box wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. Adam undid it and tore at the paper. The box was filled with items individually wrapped in black and gold tissue paper. He picked up a couple, peeked inside the wrapping and burst out laughing. This had Tim written all over it. A box of sex toys; bought, paid for and delivered to his room. Inside he also found a folded piece of paper. Adam picked it up and opened it. 

_Tim asked me to pick these up for you. I hope you will find everything to your satisfaction._

The note was signed _‘Matt_ ’ - a name that Adam didn’t recognise. He glanced at the bedside clock, it was late, but he was on the eastern seaboard and Tim was on the west coast where it was still early evening. He pulled out his phone and punched in Tim’s number. 

“You got it?” Tim said as he answered the call. 

“I got a huge box of stuff,” Adam laughed, “I haven’t looked at everything yet, but I owe you big time man. Thanks a lot. Who’s Matt? How do I contact him to refund the money he’s spent?” 

“Matt Bomer,” Tim replied. “I trained a slave for him a few months back, he owed me a favour and I’ve already paid him back for you. The receipt should be in the box, you can refund me whenever you get a chance.” 

“Give me your bank account number, I’ll do it now,” Adam insisted. 

He took down the details and after he’d said goodbye, he logged into his banking app and made the transfer to Tim, then he toed off his shoes and settled down on the bed to make his phone call home. 

Half an hour later he’d listened to all the news from L.A. and told his own stories of how well the first two nights had gone, and how much support they were getting from the fans. When he finally hung up, he felt relaxed and happy, and to his surprise, a little bit horny too. 

It reminded him about the box of toys and he pulled it onto the bed and delved inside, unwrapping one item at a time. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He found wrist manacles and ankle restraints, and a pair of snap-on handcuffs with a quick-release catch. There were cock-rings and a rubber paddle embedded with smooth metal rivets which would leave marks he could only dream about. Next he pulled out a flogger with sixteen inch rubber falls. He gripped the handle, testing the balanced weight of it, then flicked it down on the open palm of his hand. It stung like hell. Adam grinned. Jade was going to love it. He picked up the vibrator next and ran a finger over its smooth surface. He smiled when he saw that Matt had included two extra packs of batteries. There were two ‘zippers’ which Adam liked very much. Each line was about 12 inches long and had ten tiny silver clothes pegs strung together on a chain. They were high quality and looked expensive. Nipple clamps and a riding crop completed the ensemble. Adam tested the clamps on his finger, they were tight and pinched his flesh deliciously. Then he flicked the crop back and forth, delighting at the very pleasing swishing sound it made. At the bottom of the box was one more item. Adam unwrapped it and studied it curiously. He had never seen anything like it before – a longish metal chain with a silver ring on one end and a shiny silver egg-shaped bulb on the other. The tag hanging from it said “The Flanker.” He turned the tag over and read the tiny print on the other side. According to the instructions, the ring slid over the penis, acting like a cock ring. The elliptical orb on the other end, slipped inside the anus, perfectly sized and shaped to apply massaging pressure to the prostate. The chain ran between the legs, anchoring it to the cock-ring and preventing it from getting lost inside the body. Adam smiled. He already knew exactly what he was going to do with it and when he would use it on Jade. 

Matt was nothing if not thorough, Adam thought. He’d also put lubricant, condoms, two packs of antiseptic wipes in the box and a bottle of sanitising soap for cleaning the toys. There was also a tube of Arnica ointment and a tub of numbing cream, which he must have guessed would be needed given the list of things he’d been given to buy.

Downstairs Jade was waiting for the elevator. The others had decided to head out to a club after dinner but he’d called it a night and went back to the hotel. When he reached his floor he glanced in the direction of Adam’s room and saw a young man pushing a room-service cart towards Adam’s door. 

“I’ll take that in,” Jade said, approaching the boy. “I’m going in to see him anyway.” 

The waiter hesitated but the twenty dollar tip Jade produced helped make up his mind. 

“Room service,” Jade called out, knocking on the door. 

Adam opened it, wearing a robe and still rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He looked gorgeous. 

“Aren’t we selling enough records these days?” he laughed. “You had to get a night job too?” 

“I thought about selling my body on the street, but the tips are better here,” Jade grinned, holding out his hand. 

Adam leaned down and kissed it. “You’ll get a tip later, if the service is any good,” he winked. 

Jade chuckled, pushed the cart inside and carried the tray over to the desk. 

“Pull that chair over and help yourself if you want some,” Adam said, nodding to the chair at the dressing table. 

“No thanks, I’m stuffed. We had Italian.” 

“Are the rest back too?” Adam asked, as he sat down and started to eat. 

“No they’ve gone to a club. Davey came back earlier though. Nils called to say he was home for the evening so Davey headed back to the hotel straight after dinner. They’re probably having phone sex as we speak.” 

They talked while Adam ate, Jade recounting some amusing stories from earlier. Adam wondered whether he should tell Jade about the box of goodies that had arrived. He’d packed them away before he ordered food and went to shower, the last thing he needed was for the room service guy or the housekeeping girl who came to turn down the bed to get an eyeful. But he decided to wait and surprise Jade with it later. 

“I’ve changed my mind, I’m gonna steal a couple of your fries, they smell really good,” Jade said when Adam was almost finished eating. 

Adam gave him a stern look and slapped his hand away. “If you want to eat, you know what to do, boy.” 

Jade bit back a moan of surprise and delight. This was totally unexpected, and unexpected scenes were always the hottest. You didn’t have time to think or plan, you simply had to drop into headspace -- fast. Jade loved it when Adam caught him off guard; he loved the way it made him feel that Adam was always hot for him, always wanting him. He lowered his eyes in apology and slid from the chair to his knees in one fluid movement. 

So graceful and beautiful, Adam thought as he watched Jade settle on the floor beside him, his hands clasped neatly behind his back. He picked a french fry off his plate and broke it into pieces.

“You want ketchup boy?” 

“Yes please Sir,” 

Adam dunked a piece in the puddle of tomato sauce still left on the side of his plate and fed it to his boy. There was something about hand-feeding a slave that really turned Adam on. He loved the way Jade looked up at him when he took the food from him. His eyes were so full of concentration and devotion. He had a way of looking up at him that made Adam’s heart beat faster and his cock twitch with arousal. He gave that look when Adam fed him and also when he sucked Adam off. It was gorgeous. 

Dipping another piece in ketchup Adam offered it to Jade, watching with pleasure as Jade took it and sucked on Adam’s fingers for a second before he let them slide back out of his mouth. He fed him a few more pieces like that, then picked up a large, thick fry and cradled it in the palm of his hand, lowering it to Jade’s mouth. He knew Jade loved to be fed that way. 

“If it’s too big you can bite it in half boy.”

He moaned softly as he watched Jade nudge it with his tongue to move it so that he could bite into it. God, that boy would be the end of him, Adam thought. Nothing was hotter than watching Jade like this. He kept his hand there while Jade chewed and swallowed, then went back for the other half. 

“Thank you Sir,” Jade said when he’d swallowed that too. 

“Clean my hand boy,” Adam nodded down to his outstretch palm which was greasy and had grains of salt scattered over it. 

If eating from Adam’s hand had sent a tremble of pleasure through Jade, then licking his palm clean shot a shiver straight down his spine. This was what he wanted, this was what he craved. Being down on his knees for Adam, obeying him, serving him, pleasing him. The only thing better than this would be hurting for him. 

“Good boy,” Adam purred when Jade had finished cleaning his hand. He stroked Jade’s cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. “Does my boy want a drink?” 

Jade indicated that he did and Adam held his glass to Jade’s lips, letting him take small sips of water. 

“Thank you Sir,” Jade said when Adam took the glass away. 

“Over to the bed, boy. Lean over it. Get those pants down, I want to see this ass,” he added with a quick swipe at Jade’s backside. 

Jade scooted over to the bed, undid his fly and pushed his jeans halfway down his thighs, then still on his knees, he bent forward and settled his upper body on the mattress. His cock had been half hard from the moment he slid to the floor, but now his erection was full and demanding attention. He pressed it against the side of the bed and tilted ever so slightly to rub himself against it. It felt wonderful. 

Adam took a moment to simply stand and stare. It had been a long time since he had seen Jade like this – kneeling, exposed, waiting. God he looked good, his skin so pale and freckled. He wanted to plunge his cock straight in, to hell with lube and preparation. But he had more discipline than that, and besides, he wanted this to be as good for Jade as it was going to be for him. 

He tugged at his robe and let it fall open as he took two steps to the bed. He knelt down behind Jade and laid a hand flat against the small of his back. Jade arched into the touch. 

“Relax boy, behave yourself and you’ll get what you want… eventually,” Adam husked, as he reached around and shoved two fingers into Jade’s mouth. “Get them good and wet for me boy.”

Seriously, could it get any better than this? Jade swallowed a whimper as he rolled his tongue around Adam’s fingers, soaking them with his saliva. He wanted to beg for Adam’s cock, but it was too soon for that. Adam would expect him to wait until he was squirming and desperate before he started to plead for it. Instead he moaned loudly to show his eager anticipation. 

Behind him, Adam smirked. Let the boy think he’s going to get fucked, he thought. He’ll learn who’s in charge here, he’ll learn that he only gets what I decide to give him. He pulled his sopping fingers from Jade’s mouth, and pushed them down between his butt cheeks. But instead of thrusting them into him, Adam only rubbed them up and down his cleft, and over Jade’s hungry hole. He heard Jade grumble and felt him rock his hips back, trying to force Adam’s fingers into him. But Adam was having none of it. He chuckled at Jade’s wriggling frustration, and every time his fingertip touched Jade’s tight pucker, he made as if he was going to penetrate him, then he pulled it away, listening to Jade’s sharp squeak of protest.

Teasing him even more, Adam pushed the fingers of his other hand into Jade’s mouth too, and let him suck on them until they were soaking wet, then he slicked his cock with them and shoved it between the top of Jade’s thighs, using his own legs to force Jade’s legs together. His cock was trapped between the hard muscles of Jade’s inner thighs. He saw stars when Jade squeezed his legs together creating incredible pressure around Adam’s shaft. He had to take a few deep breaths to regain control of himself before he slowly started thrusting back and forth, pushing himself forward and pulling back. It was almost as good as being inside Jade’s body, especially when with each forward thrust, the tip of his cock emerged through the front of Jade’s thighs and bumped against his balls. It made them both hiss with pleasure. 

“Fuck, that’s good Sir,” Jade gasped as Adam moved faster and faster. 

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “You like that boy?”

“Yes Sir,” Jade panted. “But please Sir, need more, need your cock Sir. Want it now Sir.” Even as he said the words Jade knew he was being pushy. A good boy didn’t demand what he wanted, he waited patiently and gratefully, until his master decided to give it to him. 

Adam growled and pulled away, giving him a sharp slap on his behind. Jade yelped. He was out of practice, not used to having to be patient anymore. He knew he’d fucked up, he knew he’d pushed beyond the limits of an obedient boy. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder, dreading what he might see in Adam’s eyes. But all he saw was Adam’s head disappearing downwards. 

The heat that seared through him as Adam’s teeth sank into his bum cheek was magnificent. He reared up and cried out, his fingers scrabbling at the bed covers, his eyes almost crossing in exquisite agony. 

The release of Adam’s mouth was almost as good as the bite itself, and the second bite on the other cheek was even better than the first. Endorphins were starting to shoot through Jade’s system. Pain was becoming divine pleasure as Adam clamped down harder, sucking a bruise to the surface of Jade’s skin that would last for days. He reached around and pinched Jade’s nipple hard while his mouth sank back into Jade’s flesh, giving his backside another bite. He moved back to the first one and bit down hard right on top of the first set of teeth marks which were already swollen and red. Then he moved to the other cheek and did the same. 

“Jesus fuck! Oh Christ, that’s amazing,” Jade shouted. “So good Sir.” 

“Marking you boy. Claiming you, making you mine,” Adam rumbled, moving up and clamping his teeth down on Jade’s shoulder. 

“Yes Sir… yours, always yours,” Jade gasped as Adam bit down harder. 

He was going to be bruised in the morning; he’d have trouble sitting for a while. He couldn’t wait to get in the shower tomorrow and see the evidence Adam had left on him. He rocked his hips against the side of the bed, lost to lust and desperate for any stimulation he could get. He felt Adam’s arm snake around his chest and suddenly he was pulled away from the bed. Adam moved quickly. He pulled himself up, swung around and sat down on the bed in front of Jade, spreading his legs and threading his hands through the hair at the back of Jade’s head. His robe was open, his cock standing proud and hard, dripping glistening droplets of pre-come. He pulled Jade’s head to it, watched as he opened his mouth and swallowed him almost all the way down. Such a greedy boy, so hungry for cock, for Sir’s cock. 

Sometimes he wondered if Jade even had a gag reflex. If he did, he had superb control over it as Adam’s shaft slid deep into his mouth and the head touched the back of Jade’s throat. Adam hissed with pleasure and Jade opened his eyes and gazed up at him. There it was again, that look, those eyes that took Adam’s breath away. 

It was like he was born to do this, he was only happy when he had a cock in his mouth. Or up his ass. And that it was Adam’s cock only made Jade happier. He loved the taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him, the rubbery smoothness of his flesh, the heat of him against his tongue. He bobbed his head, swirled his tongue, suctioned tightly with his lips. He used every trick he’d ever learned to make this the best blowjob Adam had ever had. And by the look on Adam’s face and the speed that he could hear Adam breathing it definitely felt like he was succeeding. 

“Want to come on you boy, want to mark you with my spunk.” Adam panted as he suddenly pulled out of Jade’s mouth and fisted himself to the edge of his climax. 

He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was determined to see it. Jade was too. Their eyes were glued to the tip of Adam’s cock as it convulsed and shot jets of creamy white semen all over Jade’s neck and chest. One pulse hit is chin, another landed on his cheek. He looked so slutty and debauched kneeling there, streaked with Adam’s come. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Adam breathed as he leaned down and kissed him hard. 

Jade whimpered and Adam could feel him shivering with desperate need. 

“Does my boy want something?” he asked teasingly. 

“Please Sir,” Jade begged, rubbing his face against Adam’s spent cock. “Your boy wants to come. Need it so badly, Sir. Aching to come for you Sir.”

“Up on the bed then,” Adam said, wiping the streaks from Jade’s face with the edge of his robe, but he left the splatters adorning his chest. 

Settling himself against the headboard with his legs stretched out, Adam guided Jade to straddle his lap then settled his hands on Jade’s hips. 

“Stroke yourself and come for me boy,” he ordered. 

Jade moaned and curled his fingers around his cock, his entire body jerked from that single touch and with just one or two pumps of his hand he came, pulsing ropes of semen onto Adam’s chest and stomach. Adam watched his ecstasy, mesmerized by his climax. He let him finish and settle down before he slid his hand around the back of Jade’s neck and pulled his head down. 

“Clean it up,’ he commanded, pulling Jade’s head to his chest and sighing with pleasure as Jade lapped his mess from Adam skin.

When he’d got the last of it, Adam guided his head upwards and their mouths met in a long passionate kiss. Then he pulled Jade to him, hugging him tightly. With a sigh of post orgasmic contentment, Jade sank against Adam’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder. 

“That was so good Sir,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“You did well boy, I’m proud of you,” Adam said gently stroking his back and kissing the top of his head. He hooked the blanket at the end of the bed with his foot and pulled it up until he could grab it with his fingers, then he wrapped it around Jade keeping him warm and making him feel safe and secure. 

“I thought we’d start slow,” Adam told him. “Ease into it again. Was it okay for you?”

“Yes,” Jade nodded. “It was lovely. I loved the biting. That’s definitely going to leave bruises.”

“Good,” Adam grinned and hugged him tighter. “I’m looking forward to seeing them on you.” 

They stayed like that for a little while, cuddling together, Adam talking softly and gently caressing Jade until he eased himself off Adam’s chest, indicating he was out of headspace and okay to sit on his own. 

“Would you like to fetch your toothbrush and come back here to spend the night?” Adam asked, reluctant to let him go so soon. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Jade climbed off the bed and pulled his jeans back up. Ten minutes later he was back and naked under the covers in Adam’s arms. They held each other and kissed until sleep made their eyelids heavy and they couldn’t hold back the yawns. 

“Do you still like to be woken up with a blowjob?” Jade asked as he snuggled closer to Adam

“Mm-hm,” was the reply he got as Adam nuzzled his hair. “You’re such a good boy to remember that.” 

 

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

They slept late the next morning, and as they were playing at the same venue for the next two nights there was no need to rush and no imminently departing bus to be on. Housekeeping heeded the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door and neither Davey nor Hunter came looking for them.

Adam surfaced from a deep, restful sleep to find a gloriously wet and warm mouth wrapped around his morning erection. He opened his eyes and gazed down his stomach to watch Jade giving him the long, slow wake-up blowjob he had promised. 

“Mmmm, good boy,” Adam purred as he stretched slowly then reached down and threaded his hand through Jade’s hair, scratching his scalp with lazy affection. 

Jade hummed with pleasure at the praise and felt Adam’s cock react to the vibrations in his throat. He knew Adam’s body almost as well as he knew his own. He sensed the tightening of his stomach muscles and the leisurely arch of his back as he tried to push himself deeper down Jade’s throat. 

“So close boy,” Adam panted and Jade responded by sucking him harder and swirling his tongue faster. 

His reward came a second later when thick, warm pulses of Adam’s release filled his mouth. He swallowed it all eagerly, loving the noises Adam made and knowing that he’d given him the ultimate morning pleasure. He let his lips go slack and touched Adam’s skin very gently with just the tip of his tongue, wringing a series of satisfying aftershocks out of him before his cock became too sensitive to touch. Then sighing with the happiness of a job well done, he drew his head back slowly and let Adam’s sated shaft slide from his mouth. He kissed his way slowly up his master’s body and settled against his chest, murmuring with contentment when Adam wrapped his arms around him. 

“That was amazing,” Adam exhaled deeply and slid his hand down to Jade’s ass. He squeezed gently, feeling Jade squirm when he pressed the tender bite marks he had left there the night before. 

Jade’s erection was pressed against his hip and Adam moved his leg to rub it. He seldom allowed his boy to climax first thing in the morning, and today was no exception. He had plans for Jade and he wanted him horny and achingly hard until he decided to grant permission for him to come. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Order us something to eat then come and wash me, boy,” Adam said, easing Jade off him and handing him the room service menu from the nightstand. 

Jade scanned the list of dishes, picking something he knew Adam would like. He was deliciously aroused but he knew better than to touch himself when he didn’t have permission to. Ignoring his cock, he picked up the phone and dialled the number for room service, then he headed to the bathroom and joined Adam in the shower. 

The food arrived while Jade was towelling himself dry. He pulled on a robe, running his fingers through his wet hair and styling it as best he could. Their plates had been set on the desk and Adam had pulled up a chair for each of them. Jade sat down, picked up his napkin then froze mid-movement, his wide eyes fixed on the objects next to his plate. 

“Do you like them boy?” Adam asked, nodding his head at the pair of stiff black wrist cuffs. 

“They’re gorgeous Sir,” Jade said reaching out and touching them reverently. “I love them.”

“Good, because you’ll be wearing them for the rest of the day,” Adam told him. He picked them up and fastened them around Jade’s wrists, taking his time to do the buckles up with slow, deliberate movements. They looked beautiful against Jade’s pale skin. 

“Thank you Sir,” Jade murmured.

“We’re not finished boy,” Adam replied, stroking his cheek lovingly. “You’ll be wearing ankle restraints too.”

Jade’s moan was audible. He wondered what Adam had planned for him that needed both his arms and legs to be in cuffs. Tingles of arousal ran through him as Adam tugged the front of his robe open. 

“Mmmm, my boy wants this badly doesn’t he?” Adam grinned, running a finger along the underside of Jade’s rapidly swelling cock. His erection had subsided in the shower, but just the thought of what might happen in the coming hours was making him hard again. 

“Yes Sir, want it badly,” he said softly, lifting his eyes to Adam’s face and smiling shyly at him. 

“And what is it that you want boy?” Adam asked. 

“Anything that Sir wants to give me,” Jade replied. “But if this boy is allowed to ask for something Sir, he’d ask to hurt for you.”

“It might be my boy’s lucky day then,” Adam growled softly and gave Jade’s erection a firm tug. 

Jade hissed at the sensation, his cock sprang fully to life, twitching for more as Adam bent down and attached an ankle restraint to each of Jade’s legs, then pushed his feet together and clipped the hook on one leg cuff to the D-ring on the other.

“Oh God, that’s hot Sir,” Jade said, moving his legs to test the restrictions of having his ankles bound together. 

“You look good boy,” Adam grinned, running his hand approvingly down Jade’s torso and giving his cock another quick caress. “You’re going to look even better later when I’ve marked you and you’ve come all over yourself. But first we’re going to eat.” 

“Does Sir want me to stay here or to kneel on the floor next to him?” Jade asked, suddenly unsure if he should have taken his seat before Adam gave him permission to. 

Adam considered it for a moment. He would have loved to have Jade on the floor eating out of his hand, but it would take too long to feed him that way and he was eager to start playing with their new toys. 

“Stay at the table boy,” Adam told him. “Leave your robe open.”

Jade wiggled in his seat, a little bit disappointed that Adam didn’t want him on the floor but he knew better than to pout or question his master’s decision. Adam watched him closely, noticing that Jade hadn’t been too careful when he moved about. The bite bruises on his backside clearly weren’t bothering him too much. But that was about to change. 

They lingered a little over the meal, drawing out the anticipation, until Adam got up and helped Jade to his feet. He unclipped the ankle cuffs so Jade could walk to the bed then he went over to the bag that he’d left on the sofa. 

“Take off your robe and fetch a clean towel from the bathroom. Put it on the bed and lie on it, on your stomach. Get comfortable boy, you’re going to be there a while.” 

It took all Jade’s willpower not to run, he was so eager for whatever Adam was going to do to him. He hung up the robe and picked up a clean, dry towel, then settled himself on his stomach. A towel on the bed meant one thing; he was going to be allowed to come at the end of this. He wriggled against it creating delicious friction against his excited cock. 

“Did I give you permission to fidget around!” Adam’s tone was sharp. The slap that landed on Jade’s bare backside left a lovely red print on his pale skin. “Move again and I’ll give you another one.” 

His words were much more of a challenge than a warning. Jade moved his hips, understanding how this scene was going to play out. He bit back a grin when Adam smacked him again. The blow landed on top of the first one, the sting became a burn. 

“Please… no,” he whimpered, moving his head just enough to see over his shoulder where Adam was standing above him, hand raised and hard cock pushing against the front of his robe.

“Be quiet,” Adam hissed.

The sound of his hand hitting Jade’s skin was almost as good as the feel of it. Jade was squirming, his toes curling with pleasure as Adam’s hand connected with his inflamed flesh again. 

“Hurts so good, Sir,” Jade moaned, loving it. 

“It’s meant to,” Adam told him and slapped him again, even harder this time. 

The thing Jade loved most about Adam was that he didn’t hold back. When he spanked, whether it was with a paddle or his hand, he gave it everything he had. He knew Jade could take it and he took pleasure in watching his boy submit to every punishment he meted out. But today wasn’t about punishment, it was about pleasure. Pure painful pleasure. Adam was going to take him to where the endorphins started pumping and hurt became heaven. His limits wouldn’t be tested this time; Jade knew that because Adam hadn’t asked him for a safe-word. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to be seeing stars by the end of it. 

“You’re still moving boy!” Adam growled and slapped Jade hard on the other cheek. 

Jade moaned and bit his lip to stop himself crying out how much he loved this. He wriggled again, but this time his movements weren’t deliberate. It felt so damn good, he couldn’t help himself. His system was flooded with endorphins, he wasn’t feeling pain anymore, just the warm heat of Adam’s palm landing on him, and every slap sent a shockwave straight to his cock. He wished he could see his ass; it must have been glowing red. Just the thought of how incredible that would look made him rub himself against the towel again and earned him another stinging smack on his heated backside. His fingers curled into the sheets, bunching the material in his fists. He clung to it as Adam rained another series of blows down on him. 

“Let that go,” Adam flicked the back of Jade’s hand. “You don’t get any help here.” 

Jade let go of the sheet, but as soon as the next slap came he grabbed it again.

“I see my boy is incapable of obeying an order,” Adam husked. “I’ll give him a lesson in obedience then. Hands behind your back boy.”

Jade winced as Adam pulled his arms behind him and clipped the wrist cuffs together. He bent his elbows at Adam’s prompting and settled his hands in the small of his back. The only thing he could move now were his hips, and even that wasn’t easy without the use of his arms. Until now Adam had been challenging him to disobey and move, rewarding him with smack after smack. Now it was time to lie still and let Adam take charge.

“You’re such a slut for this,” Adam purred next to Jade’s ear. “So hungry to get hurt, aren’t you boy?”

“Yes Sir,” Jade panted. “A slut for you Sir. Want it so much Sir, want everything you give me.”

“What else do you want boy? You want to get fucked? You want my hard cock up inside you boy?” Adam landed two brutal slaps on Jade’s behind, one after the other.

“Oh God, yes Sir please,” Jade gasped. “Want that so much Sir, want your hard cock inside me. Please Sir, give it to me.”

He’d forgotten just how good Adam was at this. The scene was getting better and better. The spanking had him so turned on he felt like his nerve endings were on fire, and now he was going to get fucked too. He couldn’t wait for the burning stretch of Adam entering him and the delicious pain of Adam’s hips slapping up against his spanked and bruised butt with each merciless thrust. 

“Mmm, such a greedy boy,” Adam leaned over Jade’s back and licked his ear. 

He rubbed Jade’s ass gently, feeling the warmth radiating off his sore skin. Jade’s face was flushed and his breath came in fast, short pants. His eyes shone with arousal and he had a faraway expression of bliss on his face. If Jade’s backside was hurting half as much as Adam’s hand was, it was no wonder he was floating on a cloud of ecstasy, Adam thought. But Jade could float higher still, Adam knew the pleasure his body was capable of enduring. He reached down with rough fingers and pinched hard at Jade’s freshly spanked flesh and the bite marks from the night before. Jade hissed and squirmed. 

“Up on your knees boy,” Adam ordered, wishing that Jade was wearing his collar so that he could yank him up by it. 

Jade struggled to lift himself up gracefully with his hands clamped behind his back, so he rolled over onto his side, bent his knees and pulled his legs up under him, then raised himself onto his knees. His cock was straining, the head glistening wet and dripping pre-cum. 

“You look beautiful boy,” Adam’s voice was deep with lust. He gazed at Jade, taking in his steel-hard erection and his red-spanked bottom. “I’m going to make you look even more beautiful.” 

“Please Sir, anything for you Sir,” Jade watched Adam reach into his robe pocket and pull out a pair a nipple clamps. “Oh God, yes please,” he whimpered as Adam rubbed this thumb over Jade’s already stiff nipples, then attached a clamp to each one. There was a silver chain running between them and Adam gave it a quick tug to make sure they were securely attached. 

He unclipped Jade’s wrist cuffs and brought his hands around to his front, then clipped them together again. He manoeuvred Jade forward, still on his knees, placing his hands on the top of the headboard, giving him something to hang on to. 

“Ready for more boy?” Adam asked, running his hand down Jade’s back.

“Yes Sir, always ready for you,” Jade replied. He turned his head and raised his eyes; giving Adam that look that drove him wild. 

“Are you doing alright boy? Do you want some water?” Adam asked, as he shrugged his robe off. 

“No Sir, I’m fine. Thank you.”

Adam was keenly aware of both the psychological and physiological challenges of a heavy scene, especially one that involved pain. He was pushing Jade a bit today, but not so hard that he couldn’t handle it. Nevertheless he knew the importance of keeping him hydrated, and he wanted to make sure that Jade was feeling safe and comfortable before he inflicted the next round of pain on him. 

“Brace yourself boy, this is going to hurt,” Adam said, gently placing his hand on Jade’s shoulder at the same time that he walloped the back of his thighs with the riveted rubber paddle. 

Jade hadn’t seen him take it out of the bag so he had no idea what was coming until the searing sting hit one leg, then the other. Adrenalin rushed through him, flooding his brain with even more endorphins. Two more blows landed quickly on top of the first ones. His knuckles went white from gripping the headboard but he was immensely proud of himself that he hadn’t cried out yet. Adam had noticed his silence too and took it as a challenge. The next two whacks hit Jade’s buttocks directly on top of yesterday’s bruises and today’s pink-spanked warmth. This time Jade couldn’t bite back the yelp that rose from deep in his throat. His head flew back and he arched away from the pain. 

“Fuuuckk!” he hissed through clenched teeth. God this was good. Adam knew just how to push him, just how to get him to the place where his brain was buzzing and his skin was singing. His butt and thighs were glowing, his cock was dripping. A long thread of pre-cum stretched from the head of his cock to the pillow underneath him. 

“Good boy, you’re doing well baby boy, I’m proud of you,” Adam whispered to him. “Nearly there, just five more. Count them for me.” 

Jade gripped the headboard and braced himself as he counted breathlessly down from five to one, each number accompanied by a gloriously hot flash of lust brought by the bite of the riveted paddle. Pain had become pleasure, each blow of the paddle felt like a mini climax. His cock was so hard it hurt. It was an exquisite pain that he never wanted to end. His entire world had shrunk to the six square feet of the bed, the only thing he felt were bolts of pleasure shooting to every nerve ending in his body. The only sound he heard was his deep shuddering breath and the wonderful thwack of stiff rubber hitting his abused skin. 

As soon as Jade reached ‘one’ and the last smack was given, Adam threw the paddle aside and curled his body over Jade’s back, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. 

“Perfect,” he growled into the hair at the back of Jade’s neck as his teeth sank into Jade’s shoulder. “I’m going to fuck you now boy, and you’re going to come for me.”

Jade made a sound that sounded like a keening whimper, the words that tumbled from his lips made no sense, but Adam had learned over their years together that he was both begging his Master and thanking him. 

He fumbled with the condom wrapper, wishing he’d thought to unwrap it earlier. It was normally a task he gave to his boy, but he didn’t have the patience to unclip Jade’s wrists or to wait for Jade’s trembling fingers to struggle with the foil as much as his own were. Besides, he was sure that if Jade touched him right then, no matter how quickly he unrolled it over his length, Adam wouldn’t have been able to control himself. He’d have come all over Jade’s fingers, before they even got the damn thing on him. 

He put the condom on roughly and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slicking himself quickly. He squeezed a dollop of the cool gel onto his fingers and slid them between Jade’s cheeks, hungrily prodding at Jade’s hole and growling at him to relax. 

Jade bucked and wriggled against Adam’s hand, needing more than just probing fingers inside him. He wanted Adam’s cock, needed it, like his life depended on it. 

“Hold still boy,” Adam warned as he pushed the head of his shaft against Jade’s opening. 

Jade tried to keep still, but he was shaking with lust and desperation. “Please Sir, please. Want it so bad. Need it Sir, need you inside me. Fuck me, please Sir, now.” 

Adam couldn’t take it anymore, the sight of Jade, the sound of him, the heat radiating off his freshly-paddled skin, it was too much. He plunged in, gripping Jade’s hips and pulling them towards him at the same time as he thrust his own pelvis forward. A millisecond of resistance was all he registered before he punched through Jade’s guardian ring of muscle and seated himself deep inside his boy. 

They both cried out. 

“Bear down boy, you can take it, I know you can do it,” Adam instructed, as he pried Jade’s fingers off the headboard and bent him forward to rest on his elbows on the pillow. “Gonna take you now, gonna fuck you and make you mine.” 

“Yours. God, always yours. Only yours, Sir,” Jade mumbled into the pillow. He shoved his body back to meet Adam’s thrusts. He couldn’t get enough of this, couldn’t get Adam deep enough into him. He felt stretched and sore, and he loved it. The sound of Adam’s body slapping against the back of his thighs and his backside was music to his ears. Hearing the guttural moans Adam was making was the best reward he could think of. He was going to be as sore as hell later but this was worth every second of discomfort he was going to feel over the next days. He was back where he was born to be; on his hands and knees, with a huge cock up his ass, fucking the life out of him. 

“Not going to last boy,” Adam panted heavily. “You’re too fucking hot, too fucking beautiful. I need you to come for me boy.” 

He reached underneath Jade, scooping him up, lifting his chest off the bed with one arm while he hooked his other hand around the chain of the nipple clamps. He yanked hard and they snapped off with a loud bite of metal. Jade screamed, and came. 

It was all Adam needed to push himself over the edge as Jade’s body clamped around his cock like a vice. His cock was squeezed so hard that for a moment his orgasm was halted, then for just a split second Jade’s body relaxed and Adam’s climax blasted out of him. His eyes crossed and he held his breath as he filled the condom with powerful jets of pleasure. He hadn’t come that hard in a long time, and neither had Jade. His body continued to shudder uncontrollably, his ass clenched and released around Adam’s shaft. All Adam could do for him was hold him and keep thrusting into him as he rode out a vicious orgasm. At the end of it Jade was exhausted, they were both drenched in sweat and gulping for air. He lowered Jade gently and slowly pulled out of him. His cock was so sensitive that even that small action made his eyes water. He pulled the condom off and dropped it over the side of the bed onto the bathrobe he had discarded there. He would deal with that later; right now his boy needed his full attention. Rolling Jade onto his side, Adam slid the semen-soaked towel out from under him and unclipped his wrist restraints, he pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around Jade’s still shaking body, then he eased himself down onto the bed and gently pulled Jade on top of him until he lay as limp as a ragdoll on Adam’s chest, held securely in Adam’s tightly hugging arms. 

“Are you alright baby boy?” Adam asked softly between kisses to the top of his head. 

Jade nodded and tucked his head deeper into the crook of Adam’s neck. 

“You were incredible Jade,” Adam told him, gently nuzzling his ear as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jade too. “You were so hot and you hurt so beautifully.” 

He could feel Jade’s heart pounding against his chest and his warm breath on his neck. Sometimes Jade needed to talk after a scene and sometimes silence was the way he dealt with coming down from the euphoric sexual high. It seemed that silence was where his head was at this time. Adam didn’t mind, he needed a few moments of calm reflection himself, so they lay quietly, listening to each other’s breath slowing down to normal. Adam rubbed his mouth over Jade’s hair, kissing the side of his head softly and inhaling the warm and familiar scent of him. God he’d missed this. Not just the incredible sex, but the moments like this, the quiet minutes where nothing else existed but the two of them and the knowledge of what they’d just shared. It took a lot for Jade to relinquish control the way he did, Adam knew that and he always made sure to acknowledge it. Jade trusted him, utterly and completely, and Adam sometimes needed a moment to take in just how important that was and how vulnerable it made Jade. He loved him and respected him all the more for it. 

“Can you drink some water?” Adam asked gently, releasing his tight grip on Jade just enough to start caressing his back softly. 

Jade nodded and lifted his head. Adam reached for a bottle of water on the nightstand and held to it Jade’s lips letting him drink deeply, then he put the bottle to his own lips and drained the rest of it. 

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked, reaching for another bottle of water and pressing it to Jade’s mouth, making sure he re-hydrated properly. 

“Shaky,” Jade admitted. Honesty was important, especially now. 

“You took a lot today,” Adam reassured him. “And you handled it perfectly. You’re so goddam hot when you’re in pain and begging to be fucked. You looked so beautiful Jade, I wish you could have seen yourself. I’m so proud of you.” 

Jade nuzzled closer as Adam talked. He pushed his face into the side of Adam’s neck and pressed his body down onto Adam. Their skin was sticking together and he loved the feeling. He couldn’t get close enough to Adam, he wanted to open him up and crawl inside his body. After a while he tried to let go, to start releasing the connection between them, to push his way out of headspace, but he was struggling. Maybe it was because this was the first time in a long time that he’d felt like this, or maybe he just loved being here so much that he didn’t want to lose the feeling. 

He had used to feel guilty about being so clingy after a scene, but he’d slowly learned that Adam had infinite patience and he’d be there for as long as Jade needed him to be. All night if that’s what it took, so now he simply lay there secure in Adam’s arms and listened to his soothing voice and reassuring words. 

“Can you be by yourself for a moment?” Adam asked a little while later, still tenderly holding him. 

Jade shook his head, the sudden panic rising inside him making him shiver with cold. 

“It’s okay baby, stay calm, I’ve got you,” Adam soothed. “I don’t need you to move, I just wanted to get the shaving mirror from the bathroom so I could show you how gorgeous your back looks. I’ll do it another way.” Adam reached for his phone that was on the bedside table. “Going to lift the blanket off you baby, just for a second.” 

He held the phone above Jade and snapped a photo, then lowered the phone so that Jade could see the screen. Jade’s eyes widened when he saw the picture of his buttocks and the back of his thighs. His skin still radiated red; there were faint outlines of Adam’s handprints over the fading bite marks. His legs had thick, wide stripes from the paddle. The rivet holes had left small round welts.

“Wow,” he whispered, unable to take his eyes off the screen. “Don’t delete it,” he said softly when Adam’s finger moved to the bottom of the screen. 

Adam smiled to himself and set the phone back down. “Can you walk, if I help you baby? I want to get you into a hot shower, then bring you back to bed. Okay?”

They got up together, Adam holding Jade close to his side. He held him as they showered together and he washed Jade’s body gently, letting the warm water soothe his flayed skin. Then he dried him and led him back to the bed, where he made Jade lie on his stomach while he rubbed arnica cream gently into his reddened flesh. It was soothingly cool and felt lovely. Jade sighed happily as Adam tenderly massaged it into him. 

There were still a few hours before they had to get ready for the sound check before that night’s show, so Adam climbed into bed with Jade, pulled the covers tightly around them and set the bedside clock alarm. He dozed off with Jade curled up at this side and his hand resting on Jade’s ass, relishing the warm throb of heat still radiating from his body. 

To be continued….


End file.
